Black Pearl
by Katniss Jung
Summary: Sehun is a troublesome witch and she find a real hard path, Ivy League's torch choose her! HarryPotter!AU, EXO, HunHan (Siblings), KrisHun, GS (Gender Switch) for Sehun!
1. The Representative

**BLACK PEARL Chapter 1**

**.**

**.**

**THE REPRESENTATIVE**

**.**

**.**

"Hun!"

Luhan setengah berlari menyusul. Wajah rupawannya sumringah. Luhan memang cowok ramah yang terkenal murah senyum, tidak seperti Sehun. Hanya saja, senyuman Luhan yang kali ini lebih cerah. Sehun rasa, Luhan bawa berita keren.

"_What's with your hair ?_"

Wajah Sehun tertekuk seketika. Dia tahu rambutnya bakal dibahas. Setelah insiden ledakan di kelas ramuan, Sehun mendapat banyak kekacauan. Wajahnya gosong, rambutnya ditempeli banyak sekali ter lengket warna biru yang bakal sulit dihilangkan, dan sebuah detensi dari Profesor Chen di gudang sapu besok malam.

"_Big explosion. Another chaos._ Detensi besok malam. Jangan dibahas," timpal Sehun dengan wajah yang benar-benar ditekuk.

Luhan terkekeh. Saudara kembarnya mendapat detensi adalah sesuatu yang paling sering didengar Luhan selama enam tahun terakhir. Sehun tidak bisa mengendalikan sihirnya dengan baik. Makanya banyak menimbulkan kekacauan.

"Salam buat Profesor Chen."

Sehun mendengus.

"Dan apa ini ? Ter ?" Luhan mencoba mencabut segumpal ter yang menempel di rambut panjang Sehun dan langsung dihadiahi pukulan keras.

"Sakit, Bodoh!" Sehun mengelus kepalanya sendiri. Mencabut ter sama sakitnya dengan mencabut permen karet dari rambut. Atau mungkin lebih parah.

Luhan angkat tangan. Sehun kalau _ngamuk_ sangat menakutkan.

"Oh, iya," Luhan menggamit tangan Sehun dan membawanya ke ruang pengumuman di depan aula besar.

Sehun dan Luhan mengamati poster besar yang tertempel di papan pengumuman. Sebuah poster dengan gambar obor biru besar yang bergerak-gerak terletak paling tengah, menindih pengumuman yang lain.

"Liga Ivy ?" tanya Sehun.

"_Yes, my lovely twin sister_," jawab Luhan. "Aku mendaftar siang ini."

"Aku tidak akan mendaftar siang ini," timpal Sehun sambil mengamati saudara kembarnya. Lalu kembali mengamati poster.

"Ayolah," Luhan merengkuh bahu Sehun. "Ini tahun terakhir kita di Ivy. Ada banyak mantra yang sudah kita pelajari."

Sehun menggeleng.

"Aku bakal mengacau, percayalah," ucap Sehun.

"Baiklah. _Let's make it simple_," Luhan mendekatkan wajahnya pada telinga Sehun. "_Glory, fame, girls_–"

"_I don't need girls_," potong Sehun cepat.

"Oke, oke. Kita ganti. _Glory, fame, boys_–" Luhan menggantung kalimatnya. "_That Teta boy_, Kris ?"

Buru-buru Sehun mendorong Luhan menjauh.

"Aku tidak butuh cowok lagi. Sudah banyak cowok di hidupku. Kau, Daddy–" Sehun berdecak. "_More than enough._"

Luhan terkekeh lagi.

"Awas saja kalau kau sampai jadian dengan si Teta itu. Aku bakal membuang semua koleksi gelangmu di Danau Hitam. Awas saja," ancam Luhan sambil berjalan mundur. "Aku pergi dulu."

Luhan menghilang di belokan setelah melambai pada Sehun.

Mau tidak mau Sehun tersenyum. Luhan selalu bisa memperbaiki keadaan. Di saat _mood_ Sehun menukik turun karena detensi yang didapatnya, Luhan bisa membuat segalanya terasa lebih baik. Dengan candaannya yang selalu membuat Sehun sebal sekaligus senang, Luhan memang saudara yang sempurna, sempurna untuk Sehun yang tidak sempurna.

Luhan pintar, terkenal baik, punya banyak teman. Sementara Sehun terkenal karena sering membuat kekacauan dengan sihirnya. Sangat bertolak belakang jika orang-orang mengabaikan wajah mereka yang sangat mirip.

Setelah membersihkan diri dan mengganti pakaiannya, Sehun buru-buru keluar dari gedung utama, menyeberangi halaman dan setengah berlari menuju arena panahan. Sehun tidak ingin melewatkan pelajaran yang satu ini.

Satu-satunya pelajaran yang bisa Sehun lalui dengan baik, satu-satunya pelajaran yang bisa Sehun raih dengan nilai _Super Expert_–SE, tidak perlu sihir, insting yang bermain, pelajaran memanah.

Sekitar tiga lusin siswa sudah berada di arena panahan dengan busur dan sekantung penuh anak panah. Tanpa pikir panjang, Sehun menyambar sebuah busur yang tersisa beserta kantung kulitnya. Sehun agak kaget ketika menyentuh busur panah itu. Rasanya seperti ada aliran listrik yang mengalir dari busur panah itu ke tangannya, selalu begitu. Tapi Sehun lebih suka mengabaikannya.

"_Silence!_"

Profesor Minseok berdiri di atas undakan sambil _petentengan_. Pipinya yang bulat seperti pantat tupai sama sekali tidak cocok dengan gayanya. Sehun sampai heran sendiri. Profesor Minseok lebih mirip siswa Ivy ketimbang guru mengingat usianya yang masih terhitung muda dan wajahnya yang sangat kekanak-kanakan.

"Hari ini kita main tangkap bendera," ucapan Profesor Minseok barusan dihadiahi erangan frustasi dan '_boo_' dari hampir setengah murid. Kecuali Sehun.

Sehun bersorak dalam hati. Permainan tangkap bendera adalah permainan favorit-nya. Mata banteng yang di arena panahan membuat Sehun mati kutu. Sehun butuh objek bergerak untuk dipanah karena lebih menyenangkan.

"_Silence_," Profesor Minseok mengangkat tangannya. "Peraturannya masih sama. Tembaki setiap _mungus_ dengan tanda X di punggung, ambil bendera di Kepalan Zeus, dan kembali. Yang tercepat akan menang. Dan akan ada hadiah."

Gemuruh mulai terdengar lagi. Tidak biasanya Profesor Minseok memberi hadiah.

"Untuk tim yang tercepat, aku akan memberi hadiah," Profesor Minseok merogoh celananya. "Sarung tangan kulit untuk memanah. Harganya 50 galleons. Sangat langka."

Sehun berdecak saat Profesor Minseok mengangkat tinggi-tinggi tangannya. _Itu_ adalah sarung tangan yang sangat diinginkan oleh Sehun sejak dulu. Tangannya sudah sering berdarah dan kapalan karena memanah dengan tangan kosong. Semangat Sehun terbakar habis-habisan. Sehun _harus_ menang hari ini.

"Permainan akan dimulai setelah terompet kerang ditiup. Bentuk tim, tiga orang, masuk ke dalam hutan! Cepat!"

Dalam hitungan detik murid-murid Ivy lebih terlihat seperti segerombol lebah yang terbang menjauh karena ada api, sedangkan Sehun diam saja. Ketika semua orang saling melobi untuk menjadi sebuah tim, Sehun lebih suka menunggu, menunggu sisa orang-orang yang mau satu tim dengannya.

Sekali lagi, Sehun punya reputasi lumayan jelek soal pelajaran. Tidak sedikit yang meremehkan kemampuan memanahnya–padahal jelas-jelas Sehun selalu dapat nilai SE.

"Yo~" Sehun menoleh ketika seseorang menepuk bahunya. "_Re-unite_ ?"

Baekhyun, cowok berambut ungu dari asrama yang sama dengan Sehun tersenyum sampai matanya tinggal segaris. Cuma Baekhyun yang selalu mau sekelompok dengan Sehun saat permainan tangkap bendera.

"_Sure_," Sehun menyalami Baekhyun. "Butuh satu lagi."

"Yeah, kita bakal menemukannya," Baekhyun mulai melihat sekeliling. Tapi, tidak ditemukannya satupun murid yang belum kebagian kelompok. "Oke, sepertinya kita bisa melakukannya cuma berdua. Kau dan aku."

"Yeah."

Sehun meninju dada kiri Baekhyun pelan, lalu mereka terkekeh bersama.

Belum sempat Sehun dan Baekhyun menyusun rencana, terompet kerang sudah ditiup, menandakan permainan akan segera dimulai lima menit lagi. Itu artinya, hanya ada lima menit bagi Sehun untuk bersembunyi di dalam hutan sekaligus mengatur rencana. Posisinya kali ini kurang meguntungkan. Sehun hanya berdua dengan Baekhyun sementara Baekhyun kurang mahir memanah. Sehun tidak yakin hari ini dia bakal menang.

Walaupun sarung tangan kulit yang dijanjikan Profesor Minseok itu benar-benar membakar semangatnya.

Jadi Sehun dan Baekhyun mulai berlari memasukki hutan seperti monyet kesetanan. Sehun membimbing Baekhyun melewati sayap kiri, menyusuri Danau Hitam menuju ke Kepalan Zeus. Sayap kiri terasa lebih nyaman bagi Sehun mengingat siswa lain lebih suka lewat jalur utama. Isinya jalan berlumpur, para peri pohon cerewet, dan ada banyak sekali hewan-hewan menyebalkan. Walaupun sayap kiri terlalu banyak rintangannya, paling tidak ini adalah jalur tercepat dan teraman, menurut Sehun.

Sesekali Sehun mendengar suara peri pohon cekikikan dari atas dahan. Mungkin mereka berfikir Sehun dan Baekhyun kelihatan bodoh karena mau-mau saja melewat jalan berlumpur sementara ada jalur utama yang jauh lebih _normal_. Ingin rasanya Sehun melempari peri pohon itu dengan batu, atau apa saja, yang penting mereka diam.

"Yang lain tidak lewat sini," ucap Baekhyun sambil melompat ke atas sebuah batu.

"Itu alasannya kita lewat sini," timpal Sehun sambil membenarkan letak kantung kulitnya. "Lebih aman. Lebih pendek. Kalau kita bisa bergerak cepat, kita bisa jadi yang pertama sampai di Kepalan Zeus."

"Oh, ya. Jalan berlumpur dan peri-peri bawel itu memang _aman_," sindir Baekhyun.

Sehun sudah hafal hutan ini di luar kepala. Sejak tahun pertamanya, Sehun sudah sering mendapatkan detensi. Tak jarang ia dibawa oleh Pak Jung si penjaga sekolah ke dalam hutan, seperti membersihkan kotoran centaurus atau membersihkan rumah para peri pohon. Sehun sampai lupa sudah berapa kali ia masuk ke dalam hutan ini.

Sehun mematung saat mendengar suara pergerakan di semak-semak dekat batu yang mereka pijak. Secara instingtif Sehun menarik sebuah anak panah dari kantung kulitnya dan mengacungkan busurnya ke arah semak-semak itu.

Jantung Sehun bertalu-talu. Telinganya berdenging. Adrenalinnya dipacu habis-habisan. Sehun berusaha berkonsentrasi tapi Baekhyun di sebelahnya sama sekali tak membantu. Sehun sulit konsentrasi jika ada orang lain di sebelahnya.

Sehun hampir melepas anak panahnya saat seseorang muncul dari balik semak-semak. Cewek berambut pasir itu kelihatan kaget saat melihat Sehun siap menembakkan anak panah tepat ke arahnya. Namun, cewek itu langsung mengendalikan diri dan mulai menyapa Sehun dan Baekhyun.

"Hai," sapanya dengan senyuman lebar.

Sehun mengamati cewek berambut pasir panjang itu. Dandanannya nyentrik. Cewek itu memakai banyak sekali aksesoris aneh. Sehun tidak bisa mengabaikan dua buah giwang berbentuk burung hantu yang menggantung di kedua daun telinganya, juga kalung dengan liontin berbentuk unicorn yang menggentung di lehernya. Semuanya. Sehun tidak bisa mengabaikan semua aksesoris yang bergantungan di tubuh cewek itu.

Ngomong-ngomong, cewek itu namanya Yixing. Cewek aneh dari asrama Alfa.

"Hai Yixing," Sehun menurunkan busurnya. "Dimana anggota timmu yang lain ?"

Senyum Yixing memudar. _Dimple_ yang bertengger di pipinya menghilang seketika. Sehun rasa, Yixing baru saja diperlakukan tidak pantas, seperti biasa.

"Mereka meninggalkanku," Yixing kembali tersenyum, memamerkan lesung pipinya yang sangat manis itu. "Lalu aku melihatmu hanya berdua dengan cowok berambut ungu itu-"

"Namaku Baekhyun, Non," potong Baekhyun dengan ketus.

"-dan aku mengikutimu."

Yixing tersenyum sangat lebar. Mau tidak mau Sehun ikut tersenyum. Yixing memang terkenal aneh, tapi Sehun suka cara Yixing memperlakukannya. Yixing selalu bertingkah kalau Sehun _spesial_. Yixing selalu bertingkah kalau Sehun punya kemampuan 'terselubung' dan pantas untuk diikuti. Dan hal itu membuat Yixing menjadi orang terfavorit ketiga bagi Sehun setelah ayahnya dan Luhan.

"Ikuti saja kami," ucap Sehun dan langsung dihadiahi sebuah sikutan menyakitkan dari Baekhyun.

"Kau gila, huh ?" bisik Baekhyun. "Dia hanya merepotkan."

Sehun menatap tajam Baekhyun.

"Ikuti aku."

Sehun kembali memimpin perjalanan. Mereka masih menyisir tepian Danau Hitam. Tanah berlumpur masih terus muncul, bahkan makin parah karena kedalamannya bertambah. Beberapa kali Yixing mengeluh sepatunya terlepas dari kakinya, atau Baekhyun, bahkan Sehun.

Sesekali Sehun menembakki _mungus_ yang dengan santainya melintas di hadapan mereka. Mungkin para _mungus_ itu mengira tidak akan ada tim permainan tangkap bendera yang bakal melintasi sayap kiri dan tim Sehun hanyalah segerombol anak nakal yang nyasar di tengah hutan.

"Sebenarnya _mungus_ itu apa, _sih _? Sampai sekarang aku tidak tahu apa alasan Profesor Minseok memelihara hewan-hewan bodoh itu," celetuk Baekhyun sambil membenarkan posisi kantung kulitnya yang melorot.

"Semacam hewan virtual. Mereka dibuat dari ramuan dan sihir tingkat lanjut. Profesor Minseok mungkin menganggap mereka imut," timpal Yixing.

"Mereka sama sekali nggak imut," tukas Sehun sambil melompat ke sebuah batu besar.

"Setuju _deh_," Baekhyun menanggapi.

Sementara Baekhyun dan Yixing masih di bawah, Sehun mulai mengamati sekeliling. Kepalan Zeus sudah sangat dekat. Hanya perlu mendaki sebuah undakan di depan dan Kepalan Zeus berdiri tegak di sebuah ceruk tepat di bawah undakan itu.

Sehun membersihkan tangannya, lalu membasahi jari telunjuknya dengan air liurnya sendiri. Kemudian, Sehun mengangkat tinggi-tinggi jarinya dan mulai membaca arah angin. Tapi, Sehun tidak merasakan pergerakan apapun. Angin tidak berhembus dari arah manapun dan itu terasa janggal mengingat ini masih awal musim semi.

"Apa kalian merasakan panas ?" tanya Sehun.

"Ya," Baekhyun bersuara. "Aku sampai berkeringat."

Ini aneh. Seharusnya angin masih bergerak mengingat ini masih awal pergantian musim. Kalau tidak membaca angin, Sehun tidak bisa menembak dengan baik, dan ini gawat. Bisa-bisa Sehun gagal mendapatkan sarung tangan kulit seharga 50 galleons itu.

"Naik ke atas pohon. Aku yakin Profesor Minseok membuat sebuah jebakan di dekat Kepalan Zeus. Tidak ada angin di sini."

Baekhyun berdecak kagum. Berkali-kali ia memuji insting Sehun yang sangat tajam. Baekhyun bilang, dia tidak akan bisa menemukan partner sehebat Sehun di tim lain. Orang-orang pasti menyesal sudah meremehkan seorang Lu Sehun.

Jadi, mereka bertiga mulai mendaki dan memanjat sebuah pohon yang berada di puncak undakan. Mereka bertengger di dahan-dahannya. Sehun sengaja membawa Yixing tetap di sebelahnya mengingat anak itu agak takut ketinggian, sementara Baekhyun bertengger di dahan yang lain.

Dari atas sini, seluruh ceruk terlihat jelas. Kepalan Zeus tepat berada di tengahnya. Sebuah bendera berwarna emas dengan lambang Sekolah Ivy ditancapkan tepat di antara jari telunjuk dan jari tengah dewa langit itu. Namun, yang membuat Sehun tidak ingin terburu-buru menyambar bendera kemenangan itu adalah jejak-jejak kaki besar di sekelilingnya.

Ada banyak sekali jejak kaki besar di sekeliling Kepalan Zeus. Jejak itu memiliki dua jari dengan kuku runcing di setiap ujungnya. Ukurannya lumayan besar, hampir sebesar setengah dari Kepalan Zeus yang diameternya nyaris enam meter. Sehun bisa memperkirakan kalau makhluk yang dilepas Profesor Minseok pasti, _not to mention_, besar.

"Itu tanda apa ?"

Suara Yixing menginterupsi pemikiran sepihak Sehun.

"Apa ?"

"Itu," Yixing menunjuk tanda lahir yang berada di telapak tangan Sehun. "Itu tanda apa ?"

Sehun mengamati telapak tangan kirinya. Sebuah tanda lahir berbentuk garis segi empat yang agak pudar berada di sana.

"Ini tanda lahirku," jawab Sehun.

Yixing tersenyum penuh arti.

"Bentuknya indah sekali," tambahnya.

Sehun terkekeh.

"Ya, bentuknya memang indah, atau bahkan aneh," Sehun kembali mengamati telapak tangannya. "Aku pernah menanyakan soal ini pada Daddy. Dia bilang, dia tidak tahu apa arti dari tanda lahir ini. Tapi, dia sempat menyebut soal para penganut ajaran Hazama di Jepang. Mereka adalah orang-orang yang bisa menghancurkan roh jahat dengan perisai berbentuk kubus. Mereka bertugas untuk menjaga tanah Karasumori dari roh-roh jahat. Para _legitimate successor_ penjaga Karasumori punya tanda ini. Jadi, menurut Daddy, mungkin aku salah satu keturunan mereka."

Sehun ingin tertawa saat mengingat kesimpulan yang dibuat ayahnya.

"Tapi, sudah jutaan kali aku mencoba untuk membuat perisai pengusir setan bahkan sampai mengejan, tidak ada yang terjadi. Sepertinya aku bukan bagian dari para penganut ajaran Hazama itu," Sehun menutup penjelasannya.

Yixing tidak menanggapi, tapi Sehun tahu ia mendengarkan semuanya.

"Apa Luhan juga punya tanda itu ?" tanya Yixing.

"Tidak," Sehun menggeleng. "Luhan punya tanda lahir juga. Di punggungnya. Tapi, bentuknya berbeda. Tanda lahir milik Luhan lebih terlihat seperti bekas iler di bantal."

Sehun dan Yixing tertawa sementara Baekhyun yang tidak mendengarkan keseluruhan obrolan mereka menatap Sehun dengan tatapan dia-bisa-ngobrol-dengan-makhluk-aneh-itu ?

Sehun berhenti tertawa saat melihat makhluk aneh muncul dari balik pohon di seberang cerukan. Tingginya tidak sampai satu setengah meter, mungkin. Bentuknya mirip kurcaci cebol dengan rambut _mohawk_ berwarna merah. Wajahnya kotak dan galak. Sehun yakin makhluk aneh itu punya tempramen buruk.

Yang membuat makhluk aneh itu makin aneh adalah, dari perut ke atas, makhluk itu punya bentuk mirip kurcaci. Sementara dari perut ke bawah makhluk itu cuma punya satu kaki bersisik dengan dua jari bercakar yang super besar hingga menibulkan dentuman di setiap langkahnya. Ternyata, jejak-jejak yang ada di sekitar Kepalan Zeus adalah jejak kaki dari si makhluk cebol itu.

"Itu apaan ? Jelek _banget_," Baekhyun bergumam.

"_Dufflepuds_."

Sehun benar-benar mengagumi pengetahuan Yixing yang sangat luas. Dia tahu soal _mungus_, dan sekarang makhluk cebol aneh itu. Mungkin, karena dia tidak punya teman, Yixing banyak menghabiskan waktunya di perpustakaan dan membaca buku-buku sejarah.

"Apa mereka berbahaya ?" tanya Sehun.

"Tidak. Tapi tempramen mereka buruk. Buruk sekali," jawab Yixing. Dugaan Sehun tidak meleset sama sekali. "Mereka berbahaya jika ada orang yang memasukki wilayah mereka. Aku rasa mereka sudah mengklaim Kepalan Zeus menjadi teritori mereka."

Sehun mengerang. Jadi ini yang menyebabkan angin-angin menghilang di sekitar Kepalan Zeus. Para _dufflepuds_ bisa jadi berbahaya jika ada orang yang memasukki wilayah mereka. Bahkan para roh angin pun enggan berada di sekitar mereka.

"Mereka berkoloni ?" tanya Sehun lagi.

"Ya," Yixing bergerak tidak nyaman. "Aku heran kenapa _dufflepuds_ di bawah itu sendirian. Dia pasti kesepian."

Sehun dan Baekhyun _sweatdrop_. Keadaannya tidak pas untuk mengasiani _dufflepuds_ itu.

"Pasti ada cara untuk mendekati Kepalan Zeus," ucap Baekhyun. "Haruskah aku mengalihkan perhatian mereka ?"

"Tidak," tolak Sehun cepat. "Kata Yixing mereka bahaya."

"Tidak masalah. Aku punya panah," Baekhyun mengangkat busurnya.

Sehun menatap Yixing dan Baekhyun bergantian. Dia bukannya sombong atau jahat atau bagaimana, dia cuma mengkhawatirkan Baekhyun yang kurang mahir memanah. Bagaimana jika Baekhyun tembakannya meleset ? Sehun tidak bisa untuk tidak menyalahkan dirinya sendiri jika Baekhyun sampai terluka saat berada di luar pengawasannya.

"Aku akan ikut bersamanya."

Sehun serasa dilempar ke jurang. Baekhyun yang pergi untuk memancing makhluk berbahaya saja sudah sangat mengkhawatirkan. Dan sekarang Yixing juga ? Sehun bakal membunuh dirinya sendiri jika dua orang yang sekarang menjadi anggota timnya itu terluka.

"Dua lebih baik," Baekhyun mengajukan pendapat walau kedengaran ragu.

"Kami akan memancing dufflepuds itu dan kau mengambil benderanya. Kami akan mengikutimu di belakang saat kembali," tambah Yixing, berusaha meyakinkan.

Sehun berada di zona bimbang. Sehun tidak mungkin menahan dua temannya itu tetap berada di sisinya. Bagaimanapun juga, ini permainan tim. Harus ada kerja sama. Tidak boleh egois. Ya. Tidak boleh _egois_.

"Oke," Sehun mengambil hampir seluruh anak panah yang ada di kantung kulitnya dan menyisakan tiga di dalam. "Ini buat tambahan."

Sehun memasukkan setengah anak panahnya ke dalam kantung kulit Yixing, sisanya ia serahkan pada Baekhyun.

"Ingat. Kalian harus tenang saat memanah. Jangan terburu-buru, oke ?" Baekhyun dan Yixing mengangguk serempak. "Baiklah. Hati-hati."

Baekhyun dan Yixing memanjat turun sementara Sehun menetap. Sehun tidak yakin rencana Baekhyun bakal berhasil. Baekhyun tidak suka Yixing. Sehun tidak yakin mereka bisa bekerja sama. Mungkin bisa, paling tidak hanya untuk beberapa detik sebelum Baekhyun jengah dengan tingkah aneh Yixing.

Sehun terus memperhatikan saat Baekhyun dan Yixing menyisir luaran ceruk Kepalan Zeus. Sehun bisa melihat Baekhyun siap dengan panahnya. Mungkin Baekhyun bakal membuat tembakan acak dan membuat _dufflepuds_ itu mengikutinya. Atau ada rencana lain. Entahlah. Di sini Sehun bukan pemimpinnya.

Baekhyun dan Yixing berhenti di balik sebuah batu di sisi lain ceruk itu. Baekhyun bersiap membidik sementara Sehun bersiap untuk melompat turun dan menyambar bendera. Sedangkan, si _dufflepuds_ berambut merah itu sedang asyik melompat dengan satu kakinya mengelilingi Kepalan Zeus.

Jantung Sehun kembali berpacu luar biasa cepat. Kalau sampai rencananya gagal, Sehun tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi.

Jadi, Baekhyun menembak tepat ke arah jari kelingking Zeus. Anak panah itu menancap di sana. Si _dufflepuds_ berambut merah itu menegang seketika. Radar di tubuhnya mungkin menangkap sinyal kalau ada sesuatu yang asing masuk ke dalam wilayahnya, dan makhluk cebol itu mulai melompat mengelilingi Kepalan Zeus.

"Di sini, makhluk cebol!"

Baekhyun berteriak dari balik batu besar dan mulai berlari menjauh. Seperti yang diperkirakan, _dufflepuds_ itu mengikuti kemana arah perginya Baekhyun. Si _dufflepuds_ itu kelihatan marah karena ada yang memasukki wilayahnya. Sehun bisa mendengar suara raungan naga dari mulut kecilnya. Ya ampun, makhluk ini aneh sekali.

Setelah memastikan _dufflepuds_ itu benar-benar mengejar Baekhyun dan Yixing, Sehun melompat turun. Sehun buru-buru menuruni ceruk dan memanjat Kepalan Zeus untuk meraih bendera. Beberapa kali Sehun mengumpat karena terpeleset saat memanjat. Batu-batu itu licin sekali. Mungkin para _dufflepuds_ itu tidur dan mengiler di atas Kepalan Zeus. Sepertinya Sehun harus mandi lagi setelah ini.

Sehun berhasil sampai di puncak setelah bersusah payah memanjat tumpukan batu setinggi hampir tujuh meter itu. Sehun tidak tahu bagaimana Kepalan Zeus bisa ada di tengah-tengah hutan dekat sekolahnya. Mungkin Zeus sengaja atau tangan salah satu patungnya jatuh dari langit dan mendarat di hutan ini, lalu membuat sebuah cerukan dalam. Pokoknya Sehun ingin Kepalan Zeus enyah.

Sehun tersenyum lebar saat melihat bendera kemenangan hanya tiga meter jauhnya. Sehun tinggal berjalan, menyambar bendera itu, dan kembali ke arena panah secepat mungkin sambil berasumsi Baekhyun dan Yixing bisa menyusulnya.

Sayangnya, baru Sehun melangkah untuk meraih kemenangan, tubuhnya didorong jatuh dari Kepalan Zeus. Tubuhnya menghantam tanah dengan kuat dan Sehun tidak ingat apa-apa lagi setelah itu.

.

.

.

.

Sehun mimpi bertemu dengan ibunya yang sudah meninggal saat dia berusia delapan. Ibunya sangat cantik dan masih muda, masih sama saat terakhir kali Sehun melihatnya.

"Hai, Bu," sapa Sehun. Ibunya hanya tersenyum sambil mengelus kepalanya.

Kehangatan menjalar dari ubun-ubun hingga seluruh tubuh Sehun. Sensasinya sangat nyaman, masih senyaman dulu ketika ibunya masih sering mengelus ubun-ubunnya

"Bu, aku kangen ibu."

Hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Sehun. Ibunya tidak menanggapi. Yang dilakukannya hanyalah tersenyum masih sambil terus mengelus ubun-ubun Sehun. Jika terlalu lama diperlakukan seperti ini, bisa-bisa Sehun tidur di dalam mimpinya sendiri.

"Apa yang ibu lakukan di sini ?"

Tentu saja itu pertanyaan bodoh karena jelas-jelas ibunya sudah pergi sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Waktu itu, waktu Sehun masih delapan. Ingatan masa kecilnya mengingat dengan jelas bagaimana maut menjemput ibunya.

Seekor ular phyton raksasa menyusup masuk ke dalam rumah dan dengan ajaibnya ular itu berhasil mencapai kamar Sehun dan Luhan yang ada di lantai dua. Ular itu, entah kenapa, hanya berusaha membunuh Sehun kecil padahal jelas-jelas ada Luhan di sebelahnya.

Ibu terkejut bukan main saat masuk ke dalam kamar anak kembarnya. Dengan berani, dengan insting keibuannya yang kuat, ibu mengalihkan perhatian ular itu dengan tongkat sihirnya. Sayangnya, ular itu lebih cepat dan langsung menghantam tubuh ibu dengan tubuh bersisikya. Ibu terpental ke tembok dan sejak saat itu, Sehun tidak pernah melihat ibunya.

"Bangun, sayangku," ucap ibuku. "Bangun."

Sehun tersentak. Kesadarannya sudah kembali.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu ?"

Sehun mengamati Baekhyun dan Yixing yang ada di sebelahnya. Wajah mereka kelihatan khawatir luar biasa. Sesuatu pasti sudah terjadi. Tapi Sehun tak ingat apapun. Yang dirasakannya sekarang adalah tubuhnya sakit semua. Terutama di tangan kanannya.

"Apa kita menang ?" tanya Sehun.

"Itu nggak penting sekarang," timpal Baekhyun.

"Apa yang terjadi ?" Sehun berusaha bangun dan Yixing membantunya.

"Conor bersaudara terlalu bersemangat. Mereka melompat ke atas Kepalan Zeus dan mendorongmu jatuh," jelas Baekhyun.

Sehun mengaduh pelan. Pantas saja Sehun tidak ingat apa-apa. Tubuhnya jatuh dari ketinggian tujuh meter tanpa pengaman apapun. Pasti kepalanya terbentur atau bagaimana, jadinya Sehun tidak ingat apa yang sudah terjadi.

"Aku tidak sengaja, sungguh!"

Sehun menoleh ke sumber suara. Conor bersaudara berdiri di ujung kasur yang lain. Rambut hitam mereka acak-acakan dan mereka masih pakai seragam memanah. Tubuh mereka yang tak lebih tinggi dari Sehun kelihatan kumal. Pasti mereka diserang habis-habisan oleh _dufflepuds_ itu.

"Maafkan aku, Lu Sehun. Aku tidak bermaksud mendorongmu, sungguh!" Jimin, si Conor yang sebelah kanan kembali bersuara.

"Tapi kau mendorongnya sampai pingsan, Bodoh," timpal Baekhyun sengit.

Sehun baru sadar kalau ia berada di ruang kesehatan.

"Tangan kananmu patah, Sehun," ucap Yixing. "Sebaiknya kau jangan banyak bergerak."

Mata Sehun jatuh pada tangan kanannya yang diperban tebal. Lengannya digantung dengan sebuah kain yang membelit dari leher hingga tangannya. Sehun mengerang frustasi. Sembuhnya bakal lama. Bisa-bisa Sehun tidak ikut memanah untuk waktu yang lama.

"Sekarang jam berapa ?" tanya Sehun.

"Jam dua," jawab Taehyung, kembaran Jimin.

Sehun serasa dipukul palu. Luhan bilang, dia akan membakar namanya di obor Liga Ivy siang ini. Jika ini sudah jam dua, berarti Sehun sudah melewatkan kesempatan untuk melihat saudara kembarnya mendaftar. Luhan pasti kecewa sekali.

Jadi Sehun melompat turun dari kasur dan memakai sepatunya buru-buru. Baekhyun dan Yixing terus memperingatkan agar Sehun tidak banyak bergerak sementara si kembar Conor berusaha membuatnya kembali ke kasur. Tapi, rasa bersalah Sehun jauh lebih tinggi daripada tinggi si kembar Conor. Dan dengan mudah, Sehun kabur dari ruang kesehatan.

.

.

.

.

Sehun berlari menuju aula besar. Beberapa kali ia menabrak anak kelas satu dan dua karena terburu-buru. Sehun mengabaikannya dan tetap berlari tanpa minta maaf. Sehun berfikir minta maafnya bisa dirapel nanti saja.

Aula besar sangat ramai. Hampir sepuluh lusin murid yang berkumpul di sana. Meja dan kursi makan sudah disusun rapi di piggir, jadi para siswa bisa duduk di sana sambil menonton temannya membakar nama di obor Liga Ivy yang meretih tepat di tengah-tengah aula besar.

Mata Sehun mulai beredar mencari kembarannya. Sehun tahu bakal sulit mencar orang dalam keadaan ramai seperti ini. Tapi, Sehun tidak pernah kesulitan mencari kembarannya. Tinggal cari gerombolan terbanyak, dan _fiola_, Luhan tepat berada di tengah-tengah gerombolan itu.

Sehun berlari ke ujung aula untuk menghampiri saudaranya. Begitu Sehun sampai, beberapa orang yang mengelilingi Luhan mengamatinya dengan tatapan aneh, seolah Sehun adalah hewan kotor yang harus dijauhkan. Tapi Sehun tahu Luhan tidak mungkin seperti teman-temannya.

"Apa yang terjadi ?!"

Luhan melompat turun dari kursi, lalu menghampiri saudara kembarnya.

"Tanganmu kenapa ?"

Luhan kelihatan panik luar biasa. Mau tidak mau, Sehun tersenyum. Bagaimanapun juga dia merasa menang atas teman-teman Luhan. Sebagaimanapun Luhan baiknya pada mereka, tetap saja Luhan menganggap Sehun yang paling _spesial_. Jadi Sehun menatap salah satu cewek yang duduk di belakang Luhan dan cewek berambut merah itu melengos.

"Jatuh saat permainan tangkap bendera. Conor bersaudara terlalu bersemangat," jawab Sehun santai.

"Perlu aku hajar dua orang cebol itu ?" Luhan menawari.

Sehun memukul lengan Luhan.

"Jangan rusak reputasimu."

Luhan terkekeh.

"Apa kau sudah membakar nama ?" tanya Sehun sambil mengamati obor biru yang meretih di tengah-tengah aula besar.

"Belum. Aku menunggumu," Luhan merengkuh bahu saudara kembarnya. "Hun, aku tidak yakin, ngomong-ngomong."

Sehun berdecak sebal. Luhan selalu seperti itu, ragu-ragu dan penuh pertimbangan. Walaupun Luhan ganteng dan keren, kadar kegantengannya bakal berkurang kalau dia sudah mulai banyak pertimbangan. Luhan bisa lebih pertimbangan dari Sehun.

"Apa yang membuatmu tidak yakin ?" Sehun mencengkeram lengan kanan Luhan penuh ancaman.

"Entahlah, Hun. Aku tidak yakin aku masuk seleksi. Aku biasa saja, tidak punya kemampuan khusus," timpal Luhan.

Sehun memutar bola matanya jengah. Luhan sering berkata seperti itu padahal jelas-jelas dia punya _kemampuan_. Nilainya _Outstanding_ di semua pelajaran, bahkan SE di beberapa mata pelajaran. Jika Luhan merasa masih kurang punya kemampuan, Sehun rasa Luhan harus ditenggelamkan di Danau Hitam.

"Bakar namamu, Bodoh," Sehun merogoh kantung celana Luhan dengan tangan kirinya. "Apa susahnya, _sih_, melakukan ini ?"

Sehun mengangkat kertas nama yang ia curi dari kantung celana Luhan.

"Perlu aku yang melakukan ?" Sehun selalu penuh ancaman.

"Kenapa kau tidak membakar namamu sendiri ?" Luhan membela diri.

Sehun menatap Luhan dengan tatapan oh-ayolah-kau-tahu-alasannya dan Luhan dengan patuh seperti anak anjing tetangganya di Alabama menuruti perintah Sehun.

Luhan merebut kertas namanya dan berjalan menuju obor biru itu. Seketika keheningan menghampiri aula besar. Semua mata tertuju pada Luhan, si anak pintar dan baik yang, akhirnya, membakar nama di obor untuk mendaftar Liga Ivy. Sehun mau tidak mau kagum pada saudaraya itu. Luhan punya efek cukup besar bagi murid lain.

Luhan berhenti di depan obor. Sekilas ia melirik Sehun yang mendelik kesal karena Luhan masih ragu-ragu, lalu dengan hati berat ia memasukkan kertas namanya ke dalam obor. Seketika kertas namanya terbakar dan menghilang, tidak meninggalkan abu.

Seluruh murid yang ada di dalam aula bersorak sambil bertepuk tangan. Sehun memperkirakan mereka sudah menunggu momen ini.

Luhan kembali melirik Sehun. Luhan kelihatan kikuk. Tidak biasanya Luhan seperti ini. Luhan selalu bisa mengatasi keadaan dan mengatur emosinya. Tapi kali ini... sepertinya Luhan sedang banyak pikiran. Sehun rasa, Luhan masih menimbang-nimbang soal keikutsertaannya dalam Liga Ivy.

Jadi Sehun berusaha menghibur Luhan dengan mengacungkan tangan membentuk isyarat '_aku menyayangimu_'.

.

.

.

.

Sehun turun ke ruang rekreasi tepat jam tujuh malam. Luhan sudah menunggunya di sebelah perapian. Luhan sudah memakai seragamnya dengan lengkap. Rambut hitamnya tertata rapih. Sehun senang punya saudara kembar seganteng Luhan.

"Kemana seragammu ?" tanya Luhan saat Sehun duduk di sebelahnya. Sehun cuma pakai _sweater_ besar berwarna _navy_ dan celana _jeans_ panjangnya.

"Di kamar. Aku tidak akan ikut pengumuman, Han. Aku ada detensi. Kau tahu, Profesor Chen," jawab Sehun sambil mengikat rambut panjangnya.

"Kau tidak akan melihatku ?" Luhan terdengar sedang berusah apercaya diri, tapi Sehun tahu betul saudara kembarnya itu gugup bukan main.

"Maafkan aku," Sehun menyentuh bahu Luhan. "Aku harus pergi sekarang. Pokoknya, nanti aku harus dengar kau jadi perwakilan dari asrama Alfa."

Sehun mengecup pipi Luhan.

"Aku akan menemui sebelum tidur."

Sehun berjalan menyeberangi ruang rekreasi dan menghilang di balik lukisan Dahlia Draycott.

.

.

.

.

Koridor riuh ramai di malam hari, tidak seperti biasa. Semua murid sudah berseragam lengkap, berisap untuk upacara pengumuman peserta Liga Ivy beserta pembukaannya. Beberapa guru dan profesor juga terlihat berlalu-lalang, saling menemui satu sama lain untuk berkoordinasi.

Jadi, Liga Ivy adalah sebuah kompetisi sihir yang diadakan setiap sepuluh tahun sekali oleh Sekolah Sihir Ivy. Dari setiap asrama, Alfa, Beta, dan Teta akan diambil satu representatif untuk menjadi peserta dari kompetisi ini.

Ada beberapa babak yang harus dilewati oleh para representatif. Semakin sering menang, semakin baik, karena, yang nomor satu akan mendapatkan _hint_ paling banyak untuk babak berikutnya. Walaupun begitu, babak terakhir adalah yang paling menentukan. Siapa yang menang di babak terakhir, dialah yang jadi _ultimate champion_ Liga Ivy.

Banyak hal yang bisa didapatkan setelah memenangi Liga Ivy. Seperti yang Luhan katakan. Kemenangan, kejayaan, orang yang kita sukai, dan gelar penyihir terhebat untuk satu dekade sudah menunggu di depan mata.

Sayangnya, Sehun sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan hiruk pikuk itu.

Jadi, Sehun langsung menyelinap ke lorong selatan dan menuruni tangga spiral menuju ruang bawah tanah. Profesor Chen bilang, Sehun harus menjalani detensinya di ruang penyimpanan sapu bawah tanah. Sehun, _sih_, baik-baik saja. Toh dia sudah sering menerima detensi di sana sejak kecil.

Sehun berhenti di depan pintu kayu tua di ujung tangga. Beberapa kali Sehun mengetuk pintu tapi Profesor Minseok tak kunjung muncul. Sehun mulai tidak sabar. Tapi, sebelum Sehun menyentuh gagang pintu, pintu tua itu terbuka dan kepala seorang peri rumah menyembul dari baliknya.

"Hai," sapa Sehun ramah sambil mengangkat tangan kirinya yang tidak patah.

"Lu Sehun," sapa peri rumah itu balik. Mata besarnya berbinar terang. Sehun sampai harus menahan diri untuk tidak memeluk peri rumah yang imut itu.

"Boleh aku masuk ?"

"Tentu!"

Peri rumah itu membuka pintu ruang penyimpanan sapu lebar-lebar supaya Sehun bisa masuk.

"Dimana Profesor Chen ?" tanya Sehun saat menyadari kalau di dalam ruangan itu cuma ada si peri rumah.

"Profesor Chen membantu Profesor Joonmyun untuk memindahkan obor. Jadi, Profesor Chen meninggalkan ini."

Peri rumah itu merogoh kantung baju kumalnya dan mengeluarkan secarik perkamen. Sehun menerima perkamen itu dan membaca isinya.

_**Bersihkan lantai gudang. Bantu Harfan.**_

_**- Kim**_

Sehun mengamati peri rumah itu.

"Namamu Harfan ?" tanya Sehun lagi. Peri itu mengangguk.

"Tidak banyak yang tahu nama Harfan," timpalnya.

"Oh, baiklah. Senang bertemu denganmu, Harfan."

Setelah perkenalan singkat, Sehun mulai membantu Harfan membersihkan lantai ruang penyimpanan sapu. Kotorannya tebal sekali, bahkan sudah menempel hingga berkerak di atas lantai batu itu. Sehun sampai kuwalahan, apalagi ia harus membersihkan lantai hanya dengan sikat dan menggunakan tangan kiri. Tidak seperti Harfan yang memakai tongkat sihirnya.

"Pakai tongkat sihirmu, Lu Sehun," ucap Harfan.

"Aku tidak bisa," timpal Sehun. "Aku bakal mengacau."

"Jangan seperti itu," Harfan menyingkiran sekeping kerang yang berhasil dicongkelnya dari lantai. "Jangan berfikir Sehun tidak bisa. Sehun bisa. Sehun cuma tidak mau mencoba."

Sehun diam saja. Harfan tidak mengerti. Sehun tidak mencoba karena ia tahu hasilnya bakal di bawah harapan. Mantra yang dilontarkannya selalu meleset dari apa yang dia inginkan. Dan hal itu membuat Sehun teringat sesuatu. Sudah berapa lama ia tidak memakai tongkat sihir yang dbelikan ayahnya di Diagon Alley tujuh tahun lalu ?

Dua bulan mungkin ?

Entahlah. Sehun lupa dan tidak mau ingat.

Lamunan Sehun hancur saat pintu ruang penyimpanan menjeblak terbuka. Profesor Minseok berdiri di depn pintu dengan wajah tak terbaca. Matanya lurus menatap Sehun tajam dan itu benar-benar mengganggu.

"Lu Sehun," panggilnya. "Ikut aku."

"Maafkan aku, Profesor," Sehun berdiri. "Tapi aku sedang menjalani detensi."

Profesor Minseok menimpali dengan tindakan. Profesor Minseok menarik tangan Sehun yang terluka dan menyeretnya menaiki tangga. Sehun bisa mendengar suara Harfan memanggil-manggil namanya dan itu sungguh menyakitkan. Ada apa dengan profesor berpipi tembam ini ? Tidak biasanya Profesor Minseok bersikap kasar.

Sehun mengaduh kesakitan. Profesor Minseok agak sinting, menurutnya. Bagaimana bisa ia menyeret tangan salah satu anak didiknya yang terluka. Pokoknya setelah ini Sehun tidak akan menemui Profesor Minseok lagi.

Ternyata, Profesor Minseok membawa Sehun ke aula besar. Sehun sempat bertanya-tanya kenapa Profesor Minseok membawanya ke sini. Kalau untuk alasan semua siswa harus ikut upacara pembukaan Liga Ivy, Sehun ingin memukul guru memanahnya itu. Jelas-jelas Profesor Chen yang menyuruhnya berada di bawah bersama Harfan.

Sehun serasa dipermalukan.

Saat memasukki aula, semua mata tertuju pada Sehun. Hampir semua murid menatapnya dengan tatapan sebal dan benci, walaupun ada beberapa juga yang menatapnya kasihan. Entahlah, pokoknya keduanya terasa tidak menyenangkan.

Pandangan Sehun bertemu dengan pandangan Luhan, saudara kembarnya yang berdiri di barisan agak depan. Wajahnya tidak terbaca dan tatapannya dingin. Sangat dingin. Sehun tidak pernah ditatap Luhan seperti itu untuk waktu yang lama. Terakhir kali Luhan menatapnya seperti itu adalah saat Sehun secara tidak sengaja menumpahkan tinta ke _paper_ tugas akhir Luhan. Dan itu sudah empat tahun yang lalu.

Mungkinkah Luhan marah padanya ? Tapi kenapa ?

Sehun memutus kontak matanya pada Luhan dan melihat ke ujung aula. Di sana, obor Liga Ivy masih meretih-retih. Di sebelahnya ada kepala sekolah-Profesor Joonmyun, serta beberapa profesor lain. Di sisi lain obor, berdirilah dua cowok jangkung yang berada di tahun yang sama dengan Sehun, Kai Kim dari asrama Beta dan Kris Wu dari asrama Teta. Pipi Sehun memerah saat menyadari kalau cowok tinggi berambut hitam itu benar-benar Kris.

Jika mereka adalah representatif dari asrama masing-masing, lalu, mana representatif asrama Alfa ? Seharusnya Alfa sudah dibacakan terlebih dahulu.

Profesor Minseok mendorong Sehun untuk berdiri di sebelah Kris dan Kai. Sehun bergerak tidak nyaman karena ia berdiri di sebelah Kris sementara Kai menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak enak. Sehun ingin bersembunyi di balik ketiak Luhan sekarang.

Profesor Joonmyun berdeham sambil membenarkan letak kacamata capungnya, lalu mulai berbicara dari mimbar burung hantunya.

".. dan representatif dari asrama Alfa, Lu Sehun."

Riuh ramai mulai terdengar. Hampir tiga perempat murid di tahun yang sama dengan Sehun bersuara tidak setuju, bahkan hampir semua penghuni asrama Alfa bersuara sama.

Sehun membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar, tidak mempercayai apa yang baru saja didengarnya. Sehun menatap Kris dan Kai bergantian, lalu Profesor Minseok, dan kemudian jatuh pada saudara kembarnya yang berdiri mematung di antara murid-murid yang kelihatan kesal.

Sehun memandang Luhan dengan penuh kebingungan. Dia tidak tahu apa-apa soal ini.

Sehun tidak pernah berniat untuk ikut Liga Ivy. Sehun tidak pernah memasukkan namanya ke dalam obor. Sehun tidak pernah ingin jadi representatif.

"Selamat," Profesok Joonmyun menyalami Sehun sambil tersenyum menenangkan, sama seperti biasanya. "Selamat, kau sudah jadi peserta."

Sehun mencelos.

"Profesor!"

Suara Sehun terlalu keras sampai seluruh riuh ramai yang ada di aula besar menghilang seketika. Semua mata tertuju lagi padanya.

"Profesor, aku rasa ada kesalahan," suara Sehun terdengar memohon. "Aku tidak pernah memasukkan namaku ke dalam obor. Bagaimana bisa aku menjadi peserta ?"

Gemuruh bisikan datang, menyebar ke seluruh penjuru aula besar. Profesor Joonmyun memandang Sehun bingung.

"Benarkah ? Tapi namamu keluar dari obor. Tak kurang dari lima menit yang lalu. Enam ratus pasang mata sudah jadi saksi, Lu Sehun," ucap Profesor Joonmyun.

Sehun menatap barisan murid yang sudah tidak rapi lagi. Mereka semua menatap Sehun dengan tatapan kau-pasti-bercanda dan semacamnya. Kalau Sehun punya kesempatan, dia benar-benar ingin menghlang saja sekarang.

"Tapi.. aku tidak memasukkan-"

"Kompetisi ini punya kontrak sihir, Lu Sehun," bisik Profesor Minseok. "Kau tidak bisa mundur."

Sehun serasa dilempar ke jurang terdalam. Digodok di dalam kuali. Dihantam ombak badai super besar. Bahkan tiga hal terburuk itu terasa tidak terlalu buruk kalau dibandingkan dengan hal yang harus dihadapinya. Sehun tahu hari-hari beratnya bakal dimulai dari sekarang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	2. The Labyrinth

_**BLACK PEARL Chapter 2**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**THE LABIRYNTH**_

.

.

.

.

Sehun tahu hidup seseorang tidak akan selamanya mulus, baik di atas ataupun di bawah. Untuk orang yang selalu di atas, akan ada saat dimana orang itu tergelincir dan terjerembab ke dunia bawah. Sementara, untuk orang yang selalu di bawah, akan ada saat dimana orang itu terpental naik dan mencapai kejayaan. Semuanya adil.

Sayangnya, Sehun merasa benar-benar diperlakukan secara tidak adil.

Hidupnya yang sudah berada di bawah semakin hancur. Sehun merasa seperti dibuang dari sisi terang dan dibiarkan membusuk di kegelapan. Orang-orang seolah tidak mengizinkannya untuk bahagia barang sebentar saja. Orang-orang seolah tak suka jika Sehun bisa tersenyum.

Dunia seperti kiamat bagi Sehun sekarang. Satu-satunya orang yang selalu membelanya dalam keadaan apapun berbalik. Luhan marah besar padanya.

Sehun tidak menyalahkan Luhan. Wajar jika Luhan marah padanya saat ini. Luhan dengan sejuta obsesinya untuk menjadi peserta Liga Ivy tidak masuk seleksi. Sementara, Sehun, saudara kembarnya sendiri, yang selalu gembar-gembor tidak akan ikut Liga Ivy, bahkan untuk sekedar membakar nama saja, sekarang malah menjadi representatif dari asrama Alfa.

Wajar saja jika Luhan sekarang membencinya.

Sehun bukan saudara yang baik dan sempurna. Sehun selalu membuat Luhan berada di posisi sulit. Sehun rasanya ingin mati sekarang.

Sehun tidak habis pikir bagaimana bisa namanya keluar dari obor biru sialan itu. Seingatnya, Sehun hanya sekali mengunjungi aula dalam waktu 3 hari pendaftaran. Itu pun, ia hanya menyaksikan Luhan mendaftar. Dan sekarang ? Sehun jelas-jelas jadi peserta liga konyol itu. Sehun tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Berkali-kali Sehun mencoba menjelaskan segalanya pada Luhan. Apapun tak ia lewatkan. Bahkan saat Profesor Minseok dengan sadisnya menyeret tangan kanannya yang terluka. Dan Luhan masih bereaksi sama, dingin.

Seperti sekarang ini, saat Sehun mencegat Luhan di tangga menuju kamar anak laki-laki.

"Han, aku tidak pernah memasukkan namaku ke obor, sungguh," suara Sehun pecah. Ia hampir menangis lagi.

"Itu nggak penting. Dan sungguh, aku nggak marah karena namamu muncul di obor itu," timpal Luhan dingin tanpa menatap saudara kembarnya.

Perkataan Luhan penuh dengan sindiran dan kesakitan. Sehun tidak sanggup lagi mendengarnya. Sehun lebih memilih dicela habis-habisan oleh orang lain daripada harus mendengar perkataan penuh sarkasme dari saudara kembarnya sendiri. Yah, walaupun keduanya sama-sama tidak menyenangkan.

"Cepat pergi. Jangan berlama-lama di dekat kamar laki-laki."

Luhan memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam kantung celana denimnya, lalu pergi meninggalkan Sehun tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi.

.

.

.

.

Sehun dongkol bukan main.

Setelah menemui saudara kembarnya, Sehun turun ke ruang rekreasi dan semua mata memandangnya dengan tatapan yang sangat tidak mengenakkan. Sungguh. Sehun sampai bertanya-tanya apakah orang tua mereka tidak mengajari etika menatap orang.

Jadi Sehun buru-buru menyeberangi ruang rekreasi, melintasi lukisan Dahlia Draycott, lalu berlari menuju halaman depan sekolah.

Hari ini hari Sabtu. Jadi, semua pelajaran kosong sampai hari Senin. Tidak ada murid berseragam yang berseliweran di koridor. Semuanya memakai pakaian santai selayaknya akhir pekan di luar asrama. Sayangnya, Hogsmeade ditutup karena ada perbaikan jalan. Ivy tidak mengadakan perjalanan ke desa tua itu minggu ini.

Sehun melintasi halaman depan. Di sana tidak ramai. Hanya ada beberapa anak kelas satu yang sedang main kembang api. Di sudut lain, ada segerombol cewek anak kelas tiga yang sedang menggosip. Mereka semua kelihatan tidak terganggu pada awalnya. Tapi, setelah melihat Sehun memasukki halaman, mereka mulai menghujani Sehun dengan tatapan tidak suka.

Sehun meremas ujung _sweater navy_ kesayangannya dengan gemas. Mereka junior tapi berani-beraninya menatap Sehun seperti itu. Sebegitu bodohnya, 'kah Sehun ? Sebegitu tidak pantasnya, 'kah Sehun jadi representatif asrama Alfa di Liga Ivy ?

Ngomong-ngomong soal Liga Ivy, Sehun kembali jengkel.

Siapa _sih_, yang iseng memasukkan nama Sehun ke dalam obor ? Orang itu mau menghina atau apa ? Sehun berjanji dalam dirinya sendiri untuk menghajar orang itu sampai mati jika ketemu. Sehun berjanji dengan sepenuh hati. Ya, sepenuh hati.

Setelah dihujani tatapan tidak menyenangkan dari juniornya yang kurang ajar, Sehun melompat turun ke arena panah. Sehun menyambar sebuah kantung kulit penuh dengan anak panah dan sebuah busur dari dalam lemari penyimpanan.

Lima _bulls eye_ masih berjajar rapih di ujung arena panah. Lubang-lubang di atasnya juga sudah menghilang. Mungkin Profesor Minseok sudah menggantinya dengan yang baru, atau mungkin Pak Jung si penjaga sekolah. Entahlah. Sehun tidak ingin tahu. Pokoknya sekarang Sehun ingin melubangi semua _bulls eye_ baru itu.

Sehun menarik sebuah anak panah, lalu menembakkannya tepat ke titik merah pada _bulls eye_ nomor lima. Lalu empat. Lalu tiga. Dan seterusnya.

Sehun masih belum puas. Ditembakinya semua _bulls eye_, diulang sampai lima kali, dan emosi Sehun masih belum surut. Rasa jengkel pada keadaan meletup-letup di dalam dadanya. Sehun butuh pelampiasan yang lebih _memuaskan_ sekarang juga.

Jadi Sehun menarik lima anak panah sekaligus dari kantung kulitnya, lalu menembakkannya secara bersamaan ke semua arah.

Sehun hampir tidak bisa mempercayai penglihatannya. Dalam hitungan detik, Sehun bisa menyaksikan bagaimana kelima anak panah itu meluncur secara bersamaan, lalu terpisah dalam radius lima meter dan melesat ke semua _bulls eye_. Dan setiap anak panah menancap dengan sempurna di setiap _bulls eye_.

Mulut Sehun terbuka lebar. Sehun tidak bisa mempercayai apa yag barusan ia lihat. Sehun merasa itu bukan kemampuannya. Sehun belum pernah menembakkan banyak panah dalam sekali bidikan. Tembakan yang barusan benar-benar menakjubkan.

Lalu, sebuah tepuk tangan menginterupsi.

"Tembakan bagus!"

Sehun mendapati seorang murid kelas satu berambut abu-abu badai bersama seorang cowok jangkung berambut hitam. Pipi Sehun memanas seketika. Di sana, Kris sedang duduk di undakan bersama keponakannya.

"Bisa kau ulangi yang tadi ?!" si murid kelas satu berambut abu-abu badai itu kelihatan bersemangat.

"Hentikan, Junhong. Jangan ganggu. Dia sedang latihan," timpal Kris datar.

"Panggil aku Zelo!" si murid kelas satu itu melipat tangannya di depan dada sambil menatap Kris sebal. "Aku sudah mengatakannya sejuta kali, Paman!"

Kris mendelik.

"Jangan panggil paman," Kris kedengaran jengkel. "Panggil aku Kris. Dan aku akan memanggilmu Zelo."

Zelo menyeringai seram, lalu menuruni undakan dengan bersemangat. Sehun tidak punya ide tentang anak kelas satu ini. Yang jelas, Zelo kelihatan ramah dan menyenangkan. Buktinya Zelo memuji tembakan Sehun yang barusan di saat semua orang berusaha jaga jarak dari Sehun.

"Bisa kau ulangi yang tadi ?" pinta Zelo saat ia berhasil menyusul Sehun.

Sehun sempat bengong melihat wajah Zelo yang kelewat imut. Mukanya benar-benar khas anak kelas satu, masih polos tapi berusaha untuk kelihatan keren dengan memberontak. Seperti minta dipanggil dengan nama keren. Yah, walaupun tidak kelihatan keren sama sekali karena wajahnya yang masih sangat anak-anak. Tapi, kalau Sehun punya kesempatan, Sehun ingin sekali memeluk Zelo.

"Haloooo ?" Zelo kelihatan mulai tidak sabaran.

"Aku tidak yakin," timpal Sehun.

"Coba saja dulu. Lagipula ini bukan kompetisi memanah, kok," seloroh Zelo sambil mundur beberapa langkah. "Ayo!"

Sehun meraih lima anak panah lain dari dalam kantung kulitnya. Seperti yang Sehun katakan tadi, ia merasa tidak yakin. Kejadian barusan mungkin saja hanya kebetulan, bukan murni _skill_. Sehun takut mengecewakan Zelo.

Jadi, Sehun mulai menarik busurnya dan menembakkan lima anak panah sekaligus. Lagi-lagi Sehun dikejutkan dengan berpisahnya lima anak panah itu dan menancap di masing-masing _bulls eye_. Zelo yang melihat tembakan Sehun secara jelas bersorak heboh.

"Yang kedua lebih keren dari yang pertama!" Zelo mengangkat dua jempolnya. "Oh iya, siapa namamu ?"

Sehun serasa diseruduk banteng. Setelah berkali-kali anak ini memuji dirinya, ternyata Zelo belum tahu nama Sehun ? Kemana saja anak ini ? Dia murid baru ?

"Sehun," jawab Sehun sambil menjabat tangan Zelo. "Kau pasti Zelo."

Zelo nyengir, seolah ingin bilang '_nah, itu namaku. berhenti memanggilku Junhong_'.

"_Yeah_, aku Zelo. Dan itu Kris," Zelo menunjuk pamannya yang masih duduk di undakan. "Kau kenal dia ?"

"Ya," Sehun mengangguk. "Uh, mungkin tidak. Aku hanya _tahu_. Kami tidak saling kenal. Hanya aku yang kenal dia, tapi _dia_ tidak kenal aku."

"Itu sama saja," Zelo melipat tangannya di depan dada.

"Tidak. Siapa yang tidak tahu Kris ? Dia pintar, keren, punya banyak penggemar. Dia juga menjadi representatif asramamu di Liga Ivy. Aku rasa semua penghuni sekolah ini tahu siapa itu Kris," ucap Sehun, setengah ngelantur setengah memuji. Pipinya kembali memerah.

"Keren apanya ?" Zelo mengamati Kris yang sekarang sedang menuruni undakan. "Dia kaku seperti batu."

Sehun terkekeh. Memang sulit untuk memuji saudara sendiri secara langsung. Walaupun Sehun tahu Luhan ganteng dan keren, Sehun jarang sekali mengatakannya secara langsung. Sehun lebih sering mengatakannya di dalam hati. Untuk dikatakan di mulut rasanya berat sekali. Dan ngomong-ngomong soal Luhan, lagi-lagi Sehun bersedih.

"Yang tadi keren," ucap Kris dengan suara beratnya, khas anak usia delapan belas dengan suara yang baru pecah untuk yang ketiga kalinya. "Darimana kau mempelajarinya ? Profesor Minseok ?"

Sehun menggeleng. Lututnya lemas karena bisa berada sedekat ini dengan Kris. Apalagi bicara. Seumur hidup Sehun belum pernah bicara dengan Kris, padahal mereka satu angkatan. Yah kalau boleh jujur, Sehun naksir Kris sejak dulu. Makanya ia tidak berani mengajak Kris bicara, bahkan hanya untuk sekedar keperluan belajar.

"Aku.. tidak tahu," jawab Sehun seadanya. "Yang tadi itu kebetulan."

"Benarkah ?" Kris tersenyum. "Itu bukan kebetulan. Kalau kebetulan, kau tidak bisa mengulangnya sampai dua kali."

Sehun menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Pipinya panas bukan main. Tidak pernah Sehun bermimpi dipuji oleh Kris.

"Yang kedua juga kebetulan," ucap Sehun.

"Berhenti merendah, Non!" Zelo angkat bicara sambil menepuk lengan Sehun yang lebih tinggi dari kepalanya. "Itu memang kemampuanmu."

"Terima kasih," Sehun mengelus rambut abu-abu badai Zelo.

"Bisa kau ajari aku ?" tanya Zelo. Sehun menggeleng cepat.

"Anak kelas satu belum boleh memanah. Tunggu sampai tahun ketigamu," timpal Sehun.

"Kau sudah lulus," Zelo cemberut.

Sehun terkekeh. Kris juga ikut terkekeh. Perasaan Sehun mulai membaik, walaupun untuk sesaat.

.

.

.

.

Sehun masih belum punya ide apapun soal Liga Ivy. Padahal babak pertama akan dimulai hari Rabu.

Profesor Joonmyun memberi misi kepada para represetatif untuk mencari tahu tentang rintangan di babak pertama. Berkali-kali ia menyebutkan kata 'bingung' saat memberika penjelasan. Entahlah. Sehun pikir itu sebuah _clue_ karena cara bicara Profesor Joonmyun penuh dengan kejanggalan. Yang harus Sehun lakukan sekarang adalah memecahkan _clue_ itu.

Sehun memasukki perpustakaan jam empat sore di hari Minggu. Suasananya tidak terlalu ramai. Hanya ada beberapa anak tahun ke tujuh yang mengerjakan tugas dan anak tahun kelima yang mempersiapkan diri untuk ujian OWLs. Setidaknya Sehun bisa memilih tempat duduk paling tersembunyi supaya tidak dijadikan bahan omongan.

Setelah memilih beberapa buku tentang sejarah di bagian _advanced magic_, Sehun mulai mencari tempat yang nyaman. Tapi, langkahnya terhenti saat melihat seorang cewek berambut pasir sedang membaca sebuah buku tebal di dekat rak buku bagian _terlarang_. Sehun mengernyit bingung. Mungkinkah Yixing sedang membaca buku-buku itu ?

"Hai, Yixing," sapa Sehun sambil duduk di sebelah cewek berambut panjang itu.

"Hai," Yixing tersenyum, memamerkan lesung pipi di pipi kanannya. "Apa kabar ?"

"Baik," jawab Sehun. "Kau membaca apa ?"

Yixing mengamati buku tebal yang ia baca, lalu kembali menatap Sehun.

"Hanya membaca ringan," jawab Yixing.

Sehun mengangguk mengiyakan. Di dalam hati ia berteriak. Bagaimana bisa buku setebal sebelas senti dijadikan bacaan ringan ? Sehun rasa Yixing baru saja makan jamur beracun dan otaknya mulai terkontaminasi.

Mata Sehun terjatuh pada kalung yang dikenakan Yixing. Seperti biasa, cewek aneh dari asrama Alfa itu pakai banyak sekali aksesoris aneh. Tapi, Sehun baru sekali melihat kalung yang dikenakan Yixing kali ini. Tempo hari, Yixing memakai kalung unicorn. Dan hari ini, Yixing memakai sebuah kalung hitam berbentuk segi enam dengan garis-garis teratur berwarna putih di tengahnya.

Sehun menatap kalung itu lama. Entah khayalannya saja atau itu memang nyata, kalung itu mulai bergerak-gerak seperti hologram. Mata Sehun mulai pusing karena melihat pergerakan itu. Jadi, Sehun buru-buru mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Ada apa ?" tanya Yixing santai, seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Tapi Yixing tahu betul kalau Sehun mengalami _apa-apa_.

"Kalung itu," Sehun menunjuk kalung di dada Yixing. "Kalung apa ?"

Yixing mengamati kalungnya.

"Ini jimat. Dari kakekku. Namanya kalung Exo. Kalung pengusir setan. Aku rasa nama ritual pengusiran roh jahat _exorcist_ di Eropa diambil dari nama kalung ini," Yixing menatap Sehun.

Bagaimanapun juga Sehun mengiyakan pendapat Yixing. Exo dan _exorcist_. Sama-sama mengusir setan. Logis juga.

"Kau bisa kembali membaca," ucap Sehun.

Yixing kembali membaca sementara kepala Sehun bertambah pusing. Di matanya masih membayang motif dari kalung itu. Efek warna hitam putih juga pergerakan hologram dari kalung itu cukup membuat Sehun merasakan apa itu yang namanya dunia jungkir balik.

Sehun berusaha mengabaikan rasa sakit di kepalanya dengan mulai membuka buku sejarah yang sudah diambilnya. Sehun membuka dengan acak dan halaman pertama yang dibukanya adalah bab yang membahas tenang labirin milik Daedalus. Di atas judul bab itu terdapat sebuah simbol. Saat Sehun menatap simbol itu, bayangan hologram yang masih melekat di matanya bertemu dengan simbol segi enam itu.

Simbol dan bayangan itu menyatu dan Sehun baru sadar kalau mereka punya bentuk yang sama.

Sehun melirik Yixing yang masih asyik membaca sambil tersneyum. Mungkin buku yang dibacanya kelihatan lucu padahal jelas-jelas itu buku teori, bukan buku lelucon.

Sehun kembali menatap simbol segi enam yang ada di halaman awal bab labirin Daedalus, lalu mulai membaca isinya. Semua hampir sama seperti yang diajarkan oleh Profesor Uhm, guru sejarah. Hanya saja, ada beberapa tambahan di sana-sini. Seperti informasi jebakan, roh-roh jahat yang ada di dalamnya, dan keyakinan kalau labirin Daedalus masih eksis sampai sekarang.

Dahi Sehun berkedut. Seluruh pecahan informasi yang ada di otaknya mulai terkumpul jadi satu.

Clue_ dari Profesor Joonmyun._

_Kalung yang dipakai Yixing._

_Bayangan hologram yang terus menempel di matanya._

_Bab tentang labirin Daedalus._

_Pembicaraan dengan Yixing tempo hari tentang tanda lahirnya._

Jantung Sehun bertalu-talu. Kepalanya berputar. Semuanya saling berhubungan. Pasti. Hanya saja, Sehun harus lebih sabar untuk mengaitkan setiap pecahan satu sama lain agar menjadi sebuah informasi utuh yang berguna.

Sehun kembali menatap Yixing yang masih membaca buku. Hanya saja, senyuman Yixing semakin lebar, seolah buku yang ia baca bertambah lucu.

Sehun terkena sengatan listrik. Semua informasi di otaknya mulai terhubung sekarang.

Profesor Joonmyun berkali-kali menyebutkan kata 'bingung' saat menjelaskan misi pertama. Pasti, babak pertama berhubungan dengan sesuatu yang membingungkan.

Lalu, saat Sehun menatap jimat pengusir roh jahat yang dikenakan Yixing, Sehun tahu kalung itu punya makna. Kalung itu bukan kalung biasa. Kalung itu punya hubungan dengan babak pertama.

Kemudian, buku yang Sehun baca. Secara kebetulan Sehun membuka bab tentang labirin Daedalus yang simbolnya sama persis dengan kalung yang dikenakan Yixing. Seolah kalung itu mengantar Sehun pada halaman itu.

Yang terakhir, tentang pembicaraan Sehun dan Yixing saat permainan tangkap bendera. Mereka membicarakan soal tanda lahir Sehun yang sangat mirip dengan milik para _legitimate successor_ penjaga tanah Karasumori dari roh-roh jahat. Pembicaraan itu terasa biasa saja pada awalnya, tapi, setelah Sehun pikir lagi, kejanggalan mulai menyusul.

Sehun yakin ia selalu menggenggam busur panah dengan tangan kirinya selama permainan tangkap bendera berlangsung. Tidak mungkin tanda lahirnya terlihat. Tidak mungkin Yixing memulai pembicaraan tanpa melihat tanda lahir Sehun dulu.

Semua informasi semakin jelas sekarang. Profesor Joonmyun menyebutkan kata 'bingung', sesuatu yang membingungkan. Sementara Sehun seolah _dibuat tahu_ tentang labirin.

_Labirin_ adalah sesuatu yang _membingungkan_.

Sebuah kesimpulan lain muncul lagi di otak Sehun. Sehun dan Yixing dua kali terlibat dalam dua percakapan yang berbeda, tapi, sama-sama menyangkut tentang roh jahat. Ajaran Hazama dan kalung Exo sama-sama menyangkut soal mengusir roh jahat.

Sehun mulai merangkum seluruh kesimpulan. Mungkinkah yang akan dihadapinya di babak pertama adalah tantangan labirin yang membingungkan dan berisi roh-roh jahat ?

Semuanya benar-benar logis sekarang. Buru-buru Sehun mengguncang lengan Yixing.

"Labirin," ucap Sehun dengan mata berbinar.

Yixing hanya tersenyum, tidak menanggapi perkataan Sehun.

"Mungkinkah ? Mungkinkah yang akan kuhadapi nanti adalah labirin yang membingungkan dan berisi roh-roh jahat ?"

Yixing menutup buku tebalnya, lalu beralih pada Sehun. Wajahnya kelihatan senang dan puas sekali, seolah rencananya sudah sukses besar. Yixing bertingkah seolah segala hal yang sudah dia siratkan di setiap pertemuan mereka akhirnya terbaca oleh Sehun. Mungkinkah Yixing sengaja memberi _clue_ bagi Sehun ?

"Kau sudah tahu jawabannya, Lu Sehun," ucap Yixing. Suaranya kedengaran puas.

Mungkinkah Yixing sudah tahu semuanya ?

"Kau.. tahu semuanya ?" Yixing mengangguk.

Perlu beberapa saat bagi Sehun untuk mencerna informasi lagi. Semangat yang berlebihan membuat Sehun pecah konsentrasi.

"Kau.. apa kau.. bisa membaca masa depan ? Seperti meramal ?" tanya Sehun.

Kali ini Yixing menggeleng.

"Aku tidak meramal," Yixing menyentuh kalung Exo-nya. "Aku melihat. Aku melihat masa depan. Aku indigo."

Sehun bengong setelah mendengar penuturan Yixing barusan.

"Aku senang kau bisa mendapatkan jawabannya," Yixing menggenggam tangan kiri Sehun. "Banyak orang membencimu sekarang. Tapi, hukum alam tetap berjalan. Selalu ada _one of a kind_. Masih ada yang berpihak di sisimu. Salah satunya aku."

.

.

.

.

Sehun benar-benar disibukkan dengan banyak hal. Babak pertama Liga Ivy tinggal empat puluh delapan jam lagi dan Sehun masih belum tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya di dalam labirin. Atau apa yang harus dicarinya di labirin. Atau apa yang bakal dihadapinya di labirin. Atau semuanya. Sehun tidak tahu _semuanya_.

Sehun menghabiskan banyak waktu di perpustakaan dan berdiskusi bersama Yixing. Tatapan menyebalkan dan omongan di belakang tak lagi Sehun gubris. Semuanya bagai angin lalu. Yang jadi fokus Sehun sekarang adalah bagaimana dia bisa bertahan di liga bodoh ini.

Kecuali soal Luhan. Sehun masih tidak bisa bersikap sok kuat di hadapan saudara kembarnya itu. Jika mereka berpapasan, biasanya Sehun bakal berakhir dengan menangis di kamar mandi perempuan lantai empat.

Tanggung jawab besar ditimpakan ke pundak Sehun. Asrama Alfa terkenal sebagai asrama terkuat selama dua abad terakhir. Setiap representatif yang maju selalu jadi nomor satu di Liga Ivy. Mau tidak mau, Sehun harus menjaga gengsi asrama. Sehun dibebani harus jadi nomor satu.

Padahal, jelas-jelas Sehun penyihir payah yang tidak bisa apa-apa. Sehun merasa seperti diejek.

"Aku tidak bisa lagi," ucap Sehun sambil mengistirahatkan kepalanya ke atas meja.

Sudah dua jam Sehun membaca buku di perpustakaan, mencari tahu segala hal tentang labirin Daedalus. Hanya saja, segala informasi yang berhasil diserapnya seolah melompat keluar lagi, enggan bersarang di otaknya terlalu lama. Sehun benar-benar ingin mati.

Sehun melirik jam dinding perpustakaan. Jam menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam. Sehun harus kembali ke asrama secepatnya sebelum Pak Jung mengadakan patroli malam. Sudah cukup Sehun terkena detensi. Sudah cukup.

Jadi, setelah mengembalikan buku sejarah ke rak _advanced magic_, Sehun buru-buru keluar dari perpustakaan. Koridor sudah sepi, hanya ada beberapa siswa yang masih berseliweran di sana, termasuk Sehun.

Saat Sehun berbelok di dekat lukisan gorila yang sedang mengamuk, Sehun mendapati seseorang sedang duduk di jendela koridor. Cahaya tidak cukup banyak di sana, hanya ada obor di beberapa sisi koridor, tapi, Sehun jelas-jelas kenal siapa orang itu.

Dengan langkah gemetar, Sehun berjalan mendekati cowok yang sedang melamun di jendela.

"Hai, Kris," sapa Sehun.

Kris tersadar dari lamunannya, lalu menggeser tubuhnya sedikit agar Sehun bisa duduk di sebelahnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini ?" tanya Sehun.

"Menunggu Junhong," jawab Kris sambil menunjuk pintu kamar mandi. "Dia bilang dia ingin buang air."

Sehun tidak menanggapi. Sehun sedang menimang-nimang apakah ia harus memberikan informasi yang sudah didapatnya atau tidak. Sehun rasa, informasi itu sangat penting bagi para representatif jadi Sehun memilih untuk membaginya pada Kris.

"Um, Kris," Sehun menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Soal misi pertama. Kau sudah memecahkannya ?"

Kris menatap Sehun, lalu menggeleng.

"Aku tidak punya ide apa-apa. Hanya saja, babak pertama ada hubungannya dengan 'bingung' yang disebut-sebut Profesor Joonmyun," timpal Kris. "Entahlah. Hanya _feeling_-ku saja."

Sehun tersenyum. Ternyata yang menangkap kode dari Profesor Joonmyun bukan hanya dirinya saja. Kris juga.

"Aku sudah berdiskusi dengan temanku, kemarin. Aku tidak tahu ini akurat atau tidak, tapi, aku yakin babak pertama nanti ada hubungannya dengan labirin," jelas Sehun.

Air muka Kris tak terbaca. Sehun tahu Kris sedang berusaha memikirkan informasi yang dia berikan.

"Profesor Joonmyun menyebut kata 'bingung' berulang-ulang. Itulah _clue_-nya. Labirin membuat kita bingung," Sehun berusaha memberi penjelasan pendek dan logis. Tidak mungkin ia menyebut-nyebut soal Yixing yang sengaja menyodorinya _clue_ lain seperti pembahasan tanda lahir dan kalung Exo.

Mata Kris menggelora. Kris kelihatan senang dan bersemangat. Mungkin, teka-teki yang diberikan Profesor Joonmyun terlalu rumit untuk dipecahkan oleh Kris sampai-sampai ia kelihatan senang sekali. Pasti Kris mengalami stres berat dua hari terakhir ini.

"Kau jenius," ucap Kris sambil meremas kedua lengan Sehun. "Aku bahkan tidak memikirkan sampai sana."

Sehun tersenyum dan pipinya memerah sempurna. Kris adalah orang pertama yang memujinya jenius. Bahkan saudara kembarnya sendiri saja tidak pernah.

"Aku sudah selesai," Zelo datang sambil membenarkan letak sabuknya. Beberapa detik kemudian, Zelo kelihatan bersemangat saat bertemu mata dengan Sehun. "Sehun!"

Zelo mempercepat langkahnya, lalu menghampiri Sehun.

"Kalian sedang ngobrol apa ?" Zelo naik ke pangkuan pamannya yang jangkung. "Soal strategi Liga Ivy ?"

Sehun dan Kris saling tatap.

"Berhenti mencampuri urusan orang dewasa," ucap Kris sengit.

"Maafkan aku, _Paman_," balas Zelo dengan penuh penekanan. "Ngomong-ngomong, kau representatif asrama Alfa di Liga Ivy, 'kan ?! Kenapa tidak bilang ?!"

Zelo kelihatan makin jengkel. Wajahnya tertekuk seperti tokoh kartun yang sering Sehun lihat saat liburan. Bukannya kelihatan seram, Zelo makin imut dengan ekspresinya yang ini. Sehun benar-benar ingin memeluk Zelo sekarang.

"Aku kira kau sudah tahu," ucap Sehun, berusaha santai.

"Aku di rumah sakit waktu itu," wajah Zelo melunak. "Tapi aku tahu apa yang terjadi. Gadis-gadis di kelasku banyak membicarakanmu. Mereka bilang kau tidak pantas untuk ikut-_aww!_ Sakit, Kris!"

Zelo memukul lengan Kris lumayan keras. Sebagai balasan karena Kris baru saja mencubit pinggangnya.

Semangat Sehun turun drastis. Bahkan anak kelas satu saja membicarakannya. Sehun rasa, ia sama sekali tidak pantas jadi representatif asrama Alfa di Liga Ivy.

"Tapi, mereka belum mengenalmu. Aku tahu kau yang terhebat. Kau yang akan jadi pemenang mengalahkan pamanku yang bodoh ini," ucap Zelo sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Mau kulempar ke Danau Hitam, huh ?!"

Dan percakapan malam itu diakhiri dengan Kris yang menyeret Zelo kembali ke asrama Teta dengan paksa.

.

.

.

.

Sehun duduk di dekat kamar mandi lantai empat sendirian di lain hari. Matanya menerawang, menatap ke luar jendela. Pikirannya berlarian kemana-mana, berusaha memikirkan apapun yang bakal Sehun hadapi nanti.

Sehun tahu dia bukan penyihir hebat. Setiap mantra yang ia lontarkan meleset. Cuma lima persen dari semua mantra yang pernah dilontarkan Sehun bekerja sesuai keinginannya. Hanya saja, Sehun ingin mempersiapkan diri, setidaknya. Seperti membuat rencana di luar sihir atau bersembunyi. Sehun tidak mungkin melompat ke arena perang tanpa strategi. Itu sama saja bunuh diri.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan ?"

Jantung Sehun serasa melompat keluar dari rongganya. Sehun menoleh dan mendapati Yixing tersenyum lebar. Kali ini Yixing mengganti anting-antingnya dengan anting berbentuk strawberry warna merah yang sangat mencolok. Hanya saja, Yixing tidak mengganti kalungnya. Yixing masih memakai kalung Exo-nya.

"Boleh aku duduk ?" tanya Yixing saat Sehun diam saja.

"Tentu!" Sehun menggeser duduknya.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan ?" Yixing kembali pada topik awalnya.

Sehun bimbang. Jelas-jelas Sehun tahu kalau Yixing sudah _melihat_ semuanya. Tinggal bertanya, Sehun sudah dapat informasi akurat. Hanya saja, Sehun tidak ingin terkesan memanfaatkan Yixing. Sehun tidak ingin bergantung pada Yixing.

"Hanya memikirkan soal Luhan," jawab Sehun. Bohong, tentu saja. Tapi, topik soal Luhan benar-benar membuatnya kehilangan semangat dalam hitungan detik.

"Dia saudaramu, 'kan ?" tanya Yixing.

"Tentu saja. Dia satu-satunya saudaraku," jawab Sehun lemas.

"Kalian keluarga."

Sehun menatap Yixing yang lagi-lagi tersenyum.

"_Nobody left behind_," Yixing menyibak rambut panjang. "Seharusnya."

"Ya, seharusnya."

Pikiran Sehun mulai melayang lagi. Banyak kekhawatiran muncul di otaknya. Tentang Luhan tentunya.

Pandnagan Sehun tertuju pada Luhan yang sedang berdiri mematung di ujun koridor lantai empat. Wajahnya datar dan benar-benar tak terbaca. Sehun tahu Luhan menatap lurus ke arahnya. Mungkin, Luhan ingin ke suatu tempat di lantai empat lalu melihat Sehun, dan sekarang Luhan berbalik pergi karena malas, ada _Sehun_ di sana.

"_Nobody left behind_," Sehun mengomel pelan sambil memeluk kakinya sendiri.

Rasa sedihnya sekarang berubah. Sehun _sebal_ pada Luhan. Sehun jengkel pada Luhan yang selalu menghindarinya. Memangnya Sehun itu apa ? Kotoran pegasus ? Sehun juga ingin dihargai sebagai _orang_.

"Jangan diambil hati," Yixing kembali buka suara. "Luhan tidak akan selamanya seperti ini."

Sehun berharap perkataan Yixing benar.

.

.

.

.

Sejak kecil, Sehun sudah tahu dia tidak bisa menyihir dengan baik. Sehun selalu mengacau dengan sihirnya. Mungkin, kedua orang tuanya sudah menyadari kekurangan Sehun sejak dulu. Tapi, kelihatannya, mereka bukan tipikal orang tua yang mudah patah semangat.

Terutama ibu Sehun.

Ibu tidak pernah memperlakukan Sehun secara _spesial_. _She's a great mother_. Kedua anaknya diperlakukan secara adil, tidak ada yang dibedakan. Jelas-jelas Sehun sangat _kurang_ dan Luhan sangat _lebih_, tapi, ibu memperlakukan mereka berdua seolah mereka sama seperti anak-anak yang lain.

Sehun selalu suka cara ibu menatap dirinya dan Luhan. Ibu selalu menatap Sehun dan Luhan sebagai sesuatu yang berharga dan patut diperjuangkan.

Sehun rindu semua hal tentang ibunya.

Dulu, ibu sering memainkan sihir-sihir kecil untuk Sehun. Satu yang Sehun paling suka, ibu bisa memunculkan ikan di dalam mangkuk. Sihir sederhana yang selalu bisa membuat Sehun berhenti menangis.

Jadi, ibu menyediakan sebuah mangkuk berwarna hijau yang berisi air. Lalu, ibu memunculkan sekelopak bunga berwarna putih dengan tongkat sihirnya. Dan dengan ajaibnya, saat bunga itu dijatuhkan ke dalam mangkuk, bunga itu berubah menjadi seekor ikan kecil berwarna putih dengan bercak merah di kepalanya.

Rasanya itu sudah lama sekali.

Sehun melirik gelasnya yang masih terisi penuh dengan air mineral. Sejak tadi, Sehun belum menyentuh makan siangnya sama sekali. Pikirannya terlalu penuh. Bahkan, Sehun sama sekali tidak memikirkan tatapan tidak enak dari murid-murid yang duduk di sekitarnya. Sehun terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

Sebuah ide muncul di otaknya. Sehun ingin mencoba trik ikan kecil itu.

Sehun merogoh tongkat sihir yang berada di dalam kantung jasnya. Beberapa murid meliriknya. Mungkin, mereka merasa ada yang janggal. Seorang Lu Sehun yang tidak pernah mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya selain di kelas sekarang ingin menyihir. Itu sangat langka sekali.

Di ujung aula besar terdapat sekumpulan tanaman milik Profesor Hwang yang sedang berbunga. Sehun mengarahkan tongkat sihirnya ke sana.

"_Accio_ bunga."

Di luar dugaan, sekelopak bunga terlepas dari batangnya, lalu melayang ke arah Sehun. Mulut Sehun terbuka lebar. Ia tidak bisa mempercayai matanya sendiri. Sangat jarang Sehun berhasil melakukan sihir dalam sekali coba.

Bunga berwarna putih itu mendarat di atas meja. Sehun sempat melirik beberapa murid yang berada di sekitarnya. Mereka kelihatan tidak peduli, tapi, Sehun tahu mereka mengantisipasi apa yang bakal Sehun lakukan selanjutnya.

Sehun kembali mengangkat tongkat sihirnya.

"_Oppugno_."

Bunga putih itu kembali melayang pelan, lalu mulai bergerak ke arah gelas Sehun. Beberapa detik kemudian, bunga itu jatuh ke dalam gelas, dan pada saat bunga itu menyentuh air, bunga putih itu berubah menjadi seekor ikan putih kecil dengan bercak merah di kepalanya.

Sehun _cengo_. Sihirnya tidak pernah sesukses ini sebelumnya.

"Sihir yang indah."

Sehun terlonjak saat seseorang berbicara di belakangnya. Sehun menoleh dan mendapati Profesor Minseok-guru memanahnya, menyeringai lebar. Pipi bokong tupainya kelihatan makin menggelembung dan Sehun makin yakin kalau Profesor Minseok itu sebenarnya murid, bukan guru.

"Darimana kau belajar itu ?" tanya Profesor Minseok sambil duduk di sebelah Sehun.

"Ibu," jawab Sehun kikuk. "Bukan belajar. Aku hanya melihat."

Profesor Minseok kembali tersenyum. Ia menarik gelas yang sekarang sudah berisi ikan. Sehun bakal muntah kalau Profesor Minseok berniat untuk meminum air itu.

"Kau penyihir yang _keren_," ucap Profesor Minseok.

"Tidak," Sehun buru-buru menginterupsi. "Sihirku tidak pernah berhasil."

Profesor Minseok tertawa.

"Kurasa aku tahu masalahmu sekarang," Profesor Minseok menyandarkan tubuhnya pada meja. "Aku ingin menjelaskan sesuatu padamu, Lu Sehun. Kau harus mendengarkan dengan baik."

Sehun meletakkan tongkat sihirnya di atas meja, lalu memperhatikan Profesor Minseok dengan baik.

"Pada dasarnya, sihir mempunyai prinsip. Sihir adalah soal sugesti, bukan ketepatan kau membaca mantra atau mengayunkan tongkatmu. Sihir akan bekerja saat kau ingin. Sihir bekerja sesuai dengan apa yang ingin kau lihat.

"Selama ini kau terlalu pesimis, Lu Sehun. Kau tidak mau mencoba dengan sungguh-sungguh. Maka dari itu sihirmu bekerja sesuai keinginanmu, tidak dengan sungguh-sungguh. Dan untuk yang satu ini,"

Profesor Minseok mengangkat gelas Sehun.

"-sihir ini pasti menjadi kenangan yang kuat di dalam ingatanmu. Kau bisa melakukannya dengan baik, Lu Sehun. Sihir melakukan yang terbaik untukmu karena kenangan ini begitu kuat dan jelas, bahkan hidup di dalam otakmu."

Sehun memandangi Profesor Minseok.

"Begitulah seharusnya sihir bekerja. Tanamkan keinginanmu kuat-kuat, maka sihir akan melakukan apa yang ingin kau lihat."

Sehun tidak tahu apa maksud dari penjelasan Profesor Minseok. Kata-katanya barusan terasa agak _berbeda_. Penjelasan barusan terasa bukan hanya untuk memotivasi Sehun. Ada sesuatu yang lain, yang berusaha diselipkan oleh Profesor Minseok agar Sehun terus mencari lebih dalam. Tapi, Sehun memilih untuk mengabaikannya.

"Boleh aku simpan ini di ruang kerjaku ?" pinta Profesor Minseok.

"Tentu," Sehun mengerjapkan matanya. "Tentu saja."

.

.

.

.

Tangan Sehun kebas, padahal patah tulangnya sudah disembuhkan dengan cepat.

Kalau punya pilihan, Sehun memilih untuk pergi dan pulang ke rumah Daddy-nya di Alabama, atau mengunjungi rumah bibinya yang aneh di Auckland. Kemanapun asalkan tidak ke tengah hutan seperti sekarang.

Sehun sudah puluhan, bahkan ratusan kali masuk ke dalam hutan. Sehun lebih mengerti jalan-jalan tikus di dalam hutan melebihi murid lain. Sehun sama mengertinya dengan Pak Jung si penjaga sekolah yang sering keluar masuk hutan.

Belum pernah Sehun setakut ini. Belum pernah Sehun se-grogi ini ketika memasukki hutan.

Sehun diarak bersama dua representatif lain, Kris dan Kai, menuju ke dalam hutan. Ratusan murid mengekor di belakang. Mereka memakai pakaian khas asrama masing-masing. Alfa serba merah, Beta serba kuning, dan Teta serba biru. Antar asrama saling mengejek satu sama lain, atau lebih tepatnya dua asrama lain mengejek habis-habisan asrama Alfa.

Sehun tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, begitu juga dengan para penghuni asrama Alfa yang lain. Seorang Lu Sehun sebagai representatif dari asrama Alfa di Liga Ivy saja sudah merupakan sebuah ejekan.

Sehun sempat melihat Luhan sebelum memasukki hutan. Luhan kelihatan agak kacau hari ini. Rambutnya tidak tertata rapih seperti biasa. Pakaiannya juga. Ada garis hitam kontras di bawah matanya. Luhan kurang tidur. Sehun tahu itu. Sehun sempat terlalu percaya diri begitu menyadari kalau Luhan masih memikirkannya. Tapi, sikap Luhan yang masih saja dingin, bahkan lebih parah, membuat Sehun yakin kalau Luhan tidak tidur karena tugas.

Baekhyun juga datang. Setelah sekian hari menghilang, akhirnya Baekhyun muncul juga. Sehun tahu si cowok berambut ungu itu sering mencuri pandang ke arahnya. Mungkin, dia ingin bicara. Tapi, gengsinya terlalu besar untuk menuruti _stereotype_ anak Alfa lain yang sampai sekarang masih memandang Sehun dengan pandangan tidak enak.

Sehun menegang begitu menyadari kalau mereka digiring ke Kepalan Zeus. Dari kejauhan Sehun bisa melihat ceruk dalam yang biasa digunakan untuk permainan tangkap bendera. Sehun pernah jatuh di sana. Dia ingat betul.

Kris dan Kai kelihatan sama groginya seperti Sehun. Berulang kali Sehun melihat Kai mengusak rambutnya. Kris juga. Entahlah. Mungkin bagi cowok dengan mengusak rambut bisa mengurangi rasa grogi.

Sehun yakin di tengah-tengah ceruk itu seharusnya ada kepalan Zeus. Tapi, sekarang, bentuknya sudah benar-benar berubah.

Ceruk bertambah lebar. Di pinggirannya terdapat batu-batu yang disusun rapih, membentuk undakan yang digunakan sebagai bangku penonton. Lalu, di tengah ceruk, Kepalan Zeus sudah bukan lagi _kepalan_. Sehun harus menyebutnya apa ? _Kepalan Zeus yang Termutilasi_ ? Kalau iya, dewa langit itu pasti sudah merubah seluruh orang di ceruk jadi manusia panggang.

Ngomong-ngomong soal Kepalan Zeus yang termutilasi, memang keadaannya seperti itu. Seluruh jari terpisah, berjajar membentuk sela-sela menuju lorong-lorong terbuka yang terselimuti kabut tebal. Langit cerah bukan main tapi lingkungan di sekitar ceruk terasa berbeda. Seolah dimensi lain sudah dibuka, atau memang sela-sela itu merupakan jalan menuju dimensi lain.

"Aku rasa analisamu benar," bisik Kris tiba-tiba. "Itu pintu labirin."

Sehun menelan ludahnya. Ia ingat betul bagaimana kisah labirin yang diciptakan Daedalus tiga ribu tahun yang lalu itu. Ada banyak jebakan, monster, dan roh yang bisa menyesatkan siapapun yang ada di dalamnya. Jika benar labirin itu milik si jenius anak Athena, mati sudah Sehun.

"Berdo'a saja itu taman bermain," celetuk Sehun.

"Semoga."

Sehun dan para representatif lain digiring menuju podium tertinggi, sementara para suporter mulai memenuhi undakan batu. Setiap asrama berkumpul jadi satu, membentuk pola masing-masing. Asrama Alfa ada di paling tengah. Semuanya pakai baju merah. Sehun juga memakai jaket Liga Ivy berwarna merah dengan tulisan namanya di punggung. Sehun tidak salah kostum. Asrama Alfa dan representatifnya kelihatan kompak. Hanya saja, Sehun tahu para penghuni asrama Alfa yang lain sudah patah harapan untuk jadi pemenang berturut-turut.

Sehun tidak begitu mendengarkan pidato pendek dari Profesor Joonmyun. Jantungnya berdetak tak karuan dan tangannya yang terlapisi sarung tangan kulit dengan ujung terbuka kebas bukan main. Rasanya Sehun ingin lari sekarang. Pintu labirin itu menakutkan.

"Yang harus kalian lakukan di dalam labirin adalah mencari 3 piala yang tersebar di seluruh labirin. Masing-masing piala memiliki lambang dari masing-masing asrama. Jadi, kalian harus menemukan milik kalian sendiri. Siapa yang bisa kembali paling cepat, dialah pemenang untuk babak pertama," jelas Profesor Joonmyun.

Sehun dan Kris saling tatap. Sehun tahu Kris mulai panik. Sehun juga, tentu saja. Hanya saja, Kai, si representatif dari asrama Beta kelihatan sangat tenang dan sama sekali tidak terganggu. Ekspresinya sangat datar, tidak terbaca. Sehun mengira-ira apa yang dipikirkan Kai sampai ia bisa setenang itu.

"Pilih pintu kalian."

Ketiga representatif turun dari podium dan mulai memilih pintu. Sehun tidak tahu harus memilih yang mana karena ada lima pintu, yang pasti memiliki tantangan menakutkan di baliknya. Sehun melirik Kai yang sudah memilih pintu paling tengah, sementara Kris masih menimbang-nimbang.

Sehun bertanya-tanya apakah labirin ini memiliki prinsip yang sama dengan hutan. Mungkinkah pintu kiri dan kanan menjadi jalan paling cepat daripada pintu tengah ? Mungkinkah tantangannya lebih berat ? Mungkinkah Sehun bisa memperkirakan pintu yang dipilihnya tepat.

Setelah banyak pertimbangan, akhirnya Sehun memilih pintu paling kiri. Sehun tidak begitu yakin. Tapi, Sehun rasa pintu kiri adalah pintu tercepat menuju pialanya. Selain itu, Sehun sudah biasa melewati sayap kiri hutan ini, dengan asumsi labirin magis ini punya sistem yang sama dengan hutan.

Sehun kembali melirik Kris. Ternyata, si cowok jangkung dari asrama Teta itu memlih pintu ke empat, pintu yang tepat berada di sebelah pintu yang Sehun pilih.

"_Wands on._"

Profesor Joonmyun memberi perintah selanjutnya. Sehun merogoh jaketnya dan mengeluarkan tongkat _blackhorn_ 12 inchi yang dibelikan ayahnya di Diagon Alley. Sehun tidak berharap banyak pada tongkat sihir itu. Sihir yang bisa ia keluarkan hanya merubah bunga jadi ikan. Sehun tidak yakin sihir itu bisa mengalahkan monster atau roh jahat.

Sehun sempat berharap bisa membawa sebuah panah. Tapi, sepertinya tidak mungkin.

"Siap ?" Sehun lagi-lagi melirik representatif lain.

Sehun tidak tahu apa yang ada di balik kabut di dalam labirin. Yang Sehun tahu, mau tidak mau, semuanya harus dihadapi.

"Mulai."

Kabut itu berdenyar dan membuka jalan bagi para representatif menuju labirin.

.

.

.

.

Labirin itu terdiri dari jalan-jalan kecil dengan tembok kelabu di sekitarnya. Sudutnya tajam dan mulus, sama sekali tidak membahayakan kalau mengabaikan fakta bahwa ini adalah labirin magis yang bisa menyimpan _apa saja_.

Labirin itu tidak gelap. Atapnya terbuka di atas tembok setinggi tujuh meter. Langit di atas sangat mendung seolah hujan bisa tumpah kapan saja. Keadaannya sama sekali tidak lebih baik dari labirin yang gelap karena semuanya remang-remang.

Satu yang tidak Sehun suka, suhu di dalam labirin sangat dingin. Di bawah dua puluh serajat mungkin ? Pokoknya Sehun tidak suka.

"_Lumos._"

Ujung tongkat sihir Sehun menyala seperti senter, memperbaiki penerangan di sekitarnya. Sehun bisa melihat dengan jelas bagaimana lantai labirin yang dipijaknya terus berubah. Awalnya tanah, kemudian aspal, kemudian jalan berbatu, kemudian padang rumput, lalu kembali ke tanah. Semuanya berganti sangat cepat sampai Sehun tidak bisa mempercayai penglihatannya sendiri.

Sehun kembali berjalan menyusuri labirin. Semakin masuk ke dalam, suhu semakin dingin. Sehun merapatkan jaketnya sambil terus berharap ia bisa menemukan piala dengan lambang asrama Alfa dan cepat-cepat kembali ke ceruk di tengah hutan. Sehun tidak suka di sini lama-lama.

Sejauh ini, Sehun belum menemukan belokan atau persimpangan jalan, yang terasa sangat ganjil. Seharusnya labirin punya banyak persimpangan.

Sehun hampir menangis saat mendengar suara geraman di belakangnya. Tantangan pertama datang dan Sehun harus siap menghadapinya. Sehun tidak tahu makhluk apa yang ada di belakangnya, tapi, yang pasti, makhluk itu sangat _besar_.

Sehun berusaha untuk tenang dan terus berjalan, berasumsi bahwa makhluk itu buta atau semacamnya jadi dia tidak bisa mengetahui keberadaan Sehun.

Pelan-pelan Sehun menoleh ke belakang. Itu yang Sehun takutkan. Sehun bisa melihat dengan jeas makhluk apa yang ada di belakangnya.

Minotaurus.

Sehun mengumpat banyak-banyak.

Labirin ini benar-benar labirin milik Daedalus. Sehun ingat betul kisah yang baru saja dibacanya dua hari lalu. Kisah tentang seorang penyihir cantik Pasiphae, istri dari Raja Minos yang dikutuk oleh Hecate -dewi sihir- untuk jatuh cinta pada salah satu banteng terbaik milik suaminya dan memiliki anak. Anaknya Minotaurus ini. Dan Daedalus menjebaknya di dalam labirin agar tidak mengganggu ketenangan kota Athena tiga ribu tahun yang lalu.

Sehun tidak pernah tahu kalau labirin ini masih eksis. Begitu juga si anak Pasiphae ini.

Jadi, Sehun masih terus berjalan dengan tenang, berusaha sebenarnya. Tapi, suara langkah berat si Minotaurus masih mengikutinya. Dan di saat langkah berat itu kian cepat, Sehun mulai lari karena, sungguh, ia sudah tidak bisa berpura-pura untuk tenang lagi.

Minotaurus tepat berada di belakang Sehun dengan moncongnya yang ditindik. Minotaurus memang mengikuti kemana saja Sehun berjalan, hanya saja, dia tidak kelihatan fokus. Sehun yakin penglihatan monster bau ini jelek bukan main. Tapi, di antara kegelapan, pasti Minotaurus bisa melihat dengan jelas cahaya yang keluar dari tongkat sihir Sehun.

Mimpi buruk datang. Sehun bertemu dengan persimpangan jalan. Sehun jadi menyesal sudah mempertanyakan dimana persimpangan jalan tadi. Dua-duanya sama-sama gelap. Sehun tidak punya gambaran apapun soal apa yang ada di kedua belokan itu.

Setalah menimang-nimang, lagipula Minotaurus semakin dekat, Sehun memlih jalan ke kanan. Saat masuk, Sehun sudah memilih jalur paling kiri. Jika ia terus ke kiri, kemungkinan ia semakin jauh dari pialanya. Jadi, ia akhirnya melangkah menuju kegelapan di kanan.

Di sana tidak jauh berbeda. Lantai masih berdenyar, terus berubah semaunya secara acak. Hanya saja, di sana kian gelap dan langit mendung tambah suram.

Sehun terus melangkah sampai ia harus berhenti karena ternyata jalan yang dipilihnya adalah jalan buntu. Sehun mulai panik. Berkali-kali ia mendorong dinding berdebu itu, dengan harapan itu adalah pintu jebakan. Tapi, sampai Minotaurus hanya berjarak lima meter darinya, tembok itu tak bergeming.

Sehun ingin menangis sekarang. Jika ia mati sekarang karena serangan Minotaurus, Sehun berjanji bakal menghantui siapapun yang dengan iseng memasukkan namanya di dalam obor Liga Ivy. Kalau perlu menjadi mimpi buruk sampai orang itu mati. Ini bukan lelucon.

Minotaurus hanya tiga meter jauhnya dari Sehun sekarang. Sudah pasti monster bermoncong itu mulai mencium bau manusia karena kepalanya mulai bergerak-gerak aneh. Kaki Sehun gemetaran bukan main. Sehun masih terus berharap tembok yang dibelakangnya ini tiba-tiba terbuka atau semacamnya. Yang penting Sehun bisa kabur.

Dan detik berikutnya, Sehun terjungkal ke belakang karena tembok itu benar-benar terbuka. Dan dalam sepersekian detik berikutnya, tembok itu kembali menutup, menjadi penghalang besar antara Sehun dan Minotaurus.

Sehun selamat.

_Sihir akan bekerja saat kau ingin. Sihir bekerja sesuai dengan apa yang ingin kau lihat._

Perkataan Profesor Minseok bergaung di dalam otak Sehun.

_Begitulah seharusnya sihir bekerja. Tanamkan keinginanmu kuat-kuat, maka sihir akan melakukan apa yang ingin kau lihat._

Ini dia. Labirin ini adalah labirin magis, dibuat dengan sihir dan kecerdasan dari Daedalus. Labirin ini bekerja dengan sihir yang otomatis memiliki prinsip yang sama dengan sihir-sihir lainnya. Hanya masalah sugesti.

Jika orang yang ada di dalamnya bingung, maka labirin ini akan membuatnya bingung. Jika orang yang ada di dalamnya santai dan tenang, maka labirin ini akan bekerja sesuai keinginan orang itu.

Profesor Joonmyun juga berulang kali mengucapkan kata 'bingung' saat pemberian misi pertama. Ternyata, kata itu bukan hanya sebagai _clue_ untuk lokasi babak pertama, tapi mencakup semuanya. Profesor Joonmyun sudah memberikan jawaban sejak lama. Jika labirin membuat bingung, maka labirin harus dihadapi dengan lawannya. _Jangan bingung, maka labirin akan bekerja untukmu._

Selayaknya pertarungan yang lain. Musuh harus dikalahkan dengan musuh. Api kalah dengan air. Bingung kalah dengan ketenangan. Labirin kalah dengan ketenangan dan strategi.

Ini yang selama ini jadi ganjalan bagi Sehun. Akhirnya ia mendapatkan jawaban.

Sehun kembali menyusuri labirin. Ruangan yang ini tak jauh berbeda dengan ruangan milik si Minotaurus tadi. Langitnya juga masih kelabu. Hanya saja, di ruangan yang baru ini, suhu udara meningkat. Udaranya juga lembab sampai-sampai Sehun harus melepas sarung tangannya karena terlalu pengap.

_Payah._

Sehun membatu saat mendengar sebuah suara. Diamatinya sekeliling dan tidak menemukan orang lain di sekitarnya. Cuma ada tembok tua berdebu dan lantai yang terus berdenyar seperti layar bioskop.

_Pecundang._

Lagi-lagi suara itu bergema di seluruh lorong.

_Kau pikir, kau siapa ?_

Sehun menghentikan langkahnya. Jantungnya kembali berdetak tidak karuan cepatnya. Sehun berusaha untuk tetap tenang, tapi, sepertinya, akal sehatnya sudah tidak bisa berjalan lagi ketika mengamati tembok berdebu yang ada di sebelahnya.

Tembok itu mulai berdenyar, membentuk sebuah bayangan, seolah menjadi sebuah cermin.

Sosok baru muncul di bayangan cermin itu. Awalnya, Sehun kira, bayangan di cermin itu adalah pantulan dari dirinya sendiri. Tapi, setelah diperhatikan, ternyata bayangan itu bukan Sehun.

"Luhan ?"

_Kau tidak diinginkan._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	3. The Dark Lake

_**Maaf telat update karena ada banyak sekali masalah ditambah aku lagi nyari sekolah**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Katniss mempersembahkan**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**BLACK PEARL Chapter 3**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**THE DARK LAKE**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Kau pikir, selama ini dia menerimamu apa adanya ? Tidak. Untuk apa menerima saudara yang tidak bisa apa-apa ?_

Bayangan di cermin itu kembali berbicara. Sehun berani bersumpah bayangan itu sangat identik dengan Luhan, saudara kembarnya. _After all_, Sehun seperti bercermin. Bayangan itu mengikuti seluruh pergerakan Sehun. Hanya saja, wajah dari bayangan itu adalah Luhan dengan rambut hitamnya yang keren. Bayangan itu juga bicara sendiri dengan suara yang sangat berat, bukan suara Luhan. Jadi, Sehun berusaha untuk terus yakin kalau yang berbicara di hadapannya ini bukan Luhan.

Walaupun kata-kata dari bayangan itu sangat _mengena_ dan _pedas_ sekali.

_Kau hanya jadi tungau di kehidupannya. Kau membuat saudaramu sendiri menderita._

Sehun tercenung. Kata-kata yang barusan sangat menohok.

Mengingat fakta kalau Sehun pengacau dan tukang bikin masalah, kata-kata bayangan di cermin ada benarnya. Luhan dengan segala kesempurnaannya, memiliki saudara yang sangat aneh. Luhan pasti menderita rasa malu selama ini. Sehun yakin Luhan pasti tertekan bukan main.

_Untuk apa kau mengikuti liga ini ? Menunjukkan kalau kau bukan pecundang ? Percuma. Selamanya kau tetap pecundang._

Sehun tahu betul ia tidak menginginkan untuk menjadi salah satu representatif Liga Ivy. Tapi, ia juga tidak bisa berbohong kalau ia ingin unjuk diri. Sehun ingin menunjukkan kalau ia bukan tukang bikin kekacauan.

Sehun hampir mempercayai omongan bayangan itu.

_Luhan yang pantas mendapatkan ini. Luhan pasti bakal melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkan ini semua, termasuk menyingkirkanmu._

Omongan bayangan itu mulai ganjil. Luhan tidak mungkin melakukan itu. Sebagaimanapun Luhan marah padanya, Sehun yakin Luhan tidak mungkin terlalu jauh. Luhan baik. Luhan penyayang. Luhan bukan seseorang yang membaikkan segala cara untuk mencapai keinginannya, apalagi untuk menyingkirkan saudaranya sendiri.

_Kau pikir dia baik ? Tidak. Dia sama seperti orang lain. Dia menginginkan kemenangan, pamor-_

"Hentikan," Sehun menjerit sambil menutup telinganya.

_Dia sama jahatnya seperti orang lain._

"Tidak! Dia tidak jahat. Tutup mulutmu, Bayangan Dungu! Atau aku akan-" Sehun mengangkat tongkat sihirnya.

_Atau apa ? Menghancurkanku ?_

"_As you wish!_" Sehun mengacungkan tongkat sihirnya tepat ke arah bayangan itu. "_Bombarda!_"

Tembok itu meledak menjadi kepingan kerikil kecil dan debu. Suara dan bayangan itu juga ikut menghilang. Ledakan yang ditimbulkan Sehun rupanya berefek lumayan. Suaranya sangat keras sampai seluruh tembok labirin serasa bergetar. Sehun tidak tahu kalau sihirnya bakal berdampak sebegini dahsyat.

Ledakan barusan juga membentuk sebuah lubang baru menuju jalan yang lain. Sehun tidak yakin untuk masuk ke dalam atau meneruskan jalan yang sudah dipilihnya. Tapi, suara geraman dalam di belakangnya membuat Sehun harus memilih jalan dengan cepat.

Sehun menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Minotaurus berdiri tidak jauh darinya. Ternyata, tembok yang menghalangi mereka ikut hancur bersama ledakan yang baru saja Sehun buat. Mata Minotaurus itu merah menyala, hidungnya mengepulkan asap, dan Sehun yakin Minotaurus itu bakal menyeruduknya dalam hitungan ketiga.

Jadi, Sehun memilih jalan baru yang baru saja dibuatnya. Setidaknya, jalan itu terlalu kecil untuk dilewati Minotaurus setinggi tiga meter, atau menghambatnya. Sehun punya waktu beberapa detik untuk kabur dari serudukan mematikan itu.

Sehun berlari secepat mungkin. Di dalam otaknya tertanam keinginan kuat-kuat untuk mendapatkan jalan ke arah kanan. Sehun berusaha berkonsentrasi untuk mengendalikan sihir labirin ini. Hanya saja, suara kaki berkuku belah yang berderap di belakangnya membuat Sehun kesulitan.

Sehun tidak ingat kalau dia pernah memikirkan adanya akar menonjol di lantai labirin. Sehun tersandung sesuatu yang terasa seperti akar pohon dan terjerembab ke lantai labirin. Wajahnya menggesek aspal secara langsung dan Sehun yakin wajahnya sekarang berdarah-darah.

"_Damn!_"

Sehun berusaha mengabaikan rasa sakit di wajahnya dan mulai berlari lagi. Hanya saja, dalam hitungan detik yang sangat cepat, Sehun bisa merasakan tubuhnya didorong kuat.

Sehun diseruduk Minotaurus dan tubuhnya terpental ke atas.

Sehun kira ia sudah mati saat tubuhnya meroket ke langit. Sehun bisa melihat seluruh bagian dari labirin yang ternyata berbentuk segi enam dengan banyak jalan yang sangat rumit. Di tiga lokasi berbeda, terdapat tiga piala dengan pendar merah, biru, dan kuning. Piala dengan pendar merah berada tepat di tengah-tengah labirin. Sehun yakin piala itu milik asrama Alfa. Sementara yang lain tersebar di sudut yang berbeda.

Dari atas Sehun juga bisa melihat tembok yang baru saja ia robohkan. Segala detil labirin terlihat jelas dari sini. Hanya saja, Sehun tidak bisa menemukan Kris dan Kai di manapun. Mereka tidak ada di dalam labirin.

Mungkinkah mereka sudah menyelesaikan babak pertama ? Tapi kenapa dua piala lain di dalam labirin masih ada ?

Sehun terlalu sibuk berfikir sampai ia lupa kalau tubuhnya masih terus terlempar ke atas. Sehun meraih kesadarannya lagi saat tubuhnya mencapai titik tertinggi dan kembali tertarik gravitasi. Sehun dua ratus meter jauhnya dari tanah. Jika Sehun jatuh tanpa pengaman, bisa dipastikan tubuhnya bakal hancur berkeping-keping.

Sehun tidak ingin mati karena liga ini, sungguh. Sehun masih berhutang banyak maaf pada Luhan. Pada Daddy juga. Pada bibinya yang aneh di Auckland juga. Pada semuanya.

Sehun kembali teringat ucapan Profesor Minseok.

_Sihir akan bekerja saat kau ingin._

Sehun mulai berkonsentrasi. Sehun memikirkan ada banyak angin dan udara yang bergerak di bawah tubuhnya. Setidaknya angin dan udara itu bisa menghindarkan Sehun dari benturan keras. Dan sepertinya, pekerjaan Sehun berhasil.

Kecepatan jatuhnya mulai menurun, seolah ada matras raksasa tak terlihat yang berusaha menahan tubuh Sehun.

Sehun bersorak saat tubuhnya benar-benar berhenti di udara. Sehun tidak pernah tahu kalau sihirnya bisa berguna untuk menyelamatkan diri. Setidaknya Sehun terhindar dari jatuh dari ketinggian dua ratus meter dan remuk menghantam aspal.

Sehun mulai mengarahkan angin-angin yang dipijaknya agar bergerak menuju pusat labirin. Sehun ingin semuanya cepat berakhir. Diseruduk Minotaurus sudah cukup menyakitkan. Sehun tidak ingin bertemu dengan makhluk-makhluk yang ada di dalam buku sejarahnya.

Jadi, setelah mendarat dengan mulus di pusat labirin, Sehun menyambar piala dengan lambang alfa itu. Dan detik berikutnya, Sehun merasa tubuhnya berubah jadi karet dan dijejalkan ke dalam sedotan dengan paksa.

.

.

.

.

Tubuh Sehun serasa dilempar keluar dari kegelapan dan mendarat tepat di tengah ceruk. Suara memekakan memenuhi telinganya, tapi Sehun tidak peduli. Tubuhnya sakit bukan main setelah melakukan _dis-apparate_.

Ternyata, piala yang disambarnya barusan adalah sebuah _portkey_-alat yang bisa digunakan untuk berpindah tempat dalam hitungan detik. Sehun mengumpat banyak-banyak karena ia merasa kehilangan seluruh tulangnya. Sehun tidak ingin ber-_dis-apparate_ lagi.

Sehun menggeram saat lengannya ditarik untuk bangun. Baru saja ia sampai dan sekarang apa lagi ?

"Babak pertama Liga Ivy dimenangkan oleh Lu Sehun!"

Profesor Joonmyun mengangkat lengan kiri Sehun tinggi-tinggi sementara seluruh penghuni asrama Alfa bersorak senang. Sehun tidak begitu mempedulikan keadaan sekitarnya. Yang ingin Sehun lakukan sekarang adalah pulang ke asramanya dan tidur empat puluh delapan jam. Tubuhnya lelah bukan main.

"Selamat, Nak," Profesor Joonmyun memeluk Sehun.

Sehun menjawab dengan senyuman, lalu mengerang kesakitan. Luka di wajahnya masih menganga lebar. Tubuhnya juga terasa lebih sakit dari yang tadi. Pandangannya mulai berkunang-kunang dan segalanya mulai menghitam.

Sehun pingsan di pelukan Profesor Joonmyun karena terlalu lelah.

.

.

.

.

Sehun selalu sadar diri kalau keadaan tak akan membaik setelah kemenangannya di babak pertama Liga Ivy.

Tangan kanannya lagi-lagi patah. Retakan sisa terjatuh dari Kepalan Zeus yang belum pulih kembali terbuka lebar saat Sehun terlempar keluar dari labirin. Wajahnya juga setengah hancur, hampir setengah wajahnya dipenuhi dengan luka yang menghitam. Sehun yakin penampilannya sekarang tak lebih baik dari para _dufflepuds_ peliharaan Profesor Minseok.

Hubungannya dengan Luhan juga belum baik. Luhan selalu berusaha untuk tidak berada di sekitar Sehun terlalu lama, dan itu sungguh menyebalkan. Sehun tidak tahu harus bertahan sampai kapan. Emosinya bisa meledak kapanpun.

Keadaan makin parah karena ocehan para penghuni asrama Teta, Beta juga _sih_. Rata-rata dari mereka masih tidak terima jika Sehun berada di tempat pertama. Mereka berulah dengan menyebar rumor yang aneh-aneh. Mulai dari Sehun yang dibantu kepala sekolah sampai Sehun dan Luhan terlibat _brother complex_.

Yang benar saja.

Oke, Luhan memang keren. Tapi, Sehun masih cukup waras untuk naksir suadara kembarnya sendiri.

Lagipula, Sehun masih belum mengerti keadaan.

Setelah babak pertama selesai, Sehun hanya diberi tahu kalau ia berada di tempat pertama, tanpa dijelaskan bagaimana ia bisa berada di tempat pertama, atau apa yang terjadi pada Kris dan Kai.

Sayangnya, semua orang bungkam. Bahkan Profesor Joonmyun, yang seharusnya bertanggung jawab soal Liga Ivy masih belum memberi penjelasan secara terperinci. Sehun merasa seperti anjing hilang yang tak tahu jalan pulang.

Baekhyun ikut menghilang. Cowok berambut ungu itu tak pernah muncul di hadapan Sehun, kalau tidak dihitung saat jam makan. Jelas Baekhyun berusaha menghindari Sehun. Dia takut ditagih penjelasan, jelas sekali.

Telinga Sehun memerah saat mendengar celetukan dari beberapa cowok penghuni asrama Teta di belakangnya. Beberapa kali Sehun mendengar soal 'pecundang', 'si juara gadungan', dan beberapa julukan lain yang sangat tidak enak didengar di telinga. Jelas sekali ejekan itu ditujukan padanya.

Sehun berusaha untuk tetap tenang. Wajah hancurnya bisa dijadikan topeng untuk sementara, paling tidak sampai Sehun berbelok di ujung koridor dan berlari menuju kamar mandi untuk menangis. Ya, _menangis_.

Sehun kesal pada dirinya sendiri. Liga Ivy benar-benar merubah mentalnya. Sehun selalu bisa menghadapi segala macam ejekan tanpa menangis. Bahkan Luhan lebih cengeng darinya. Hanya saja, Sehun akhir-akhir ini berubah menjadi cewek _normal_ yang hobi menangis.

Kamar mandi perempuan di lantai empat sudah menjadi langganannya untuk menangis. Jarang yang pergi ke sana. Jadi, Sehun rasa, menangis barang lima belas menit di sana tidak akan mengundang kecurigaan.

Saat Sehun hampir berbelok di ujung koridor, Sehun berpapasan dengan cowok berambut ungu yang dua hari terakhir ini selalu menghindarinya, si Byun bernama Baekhyun.

Ampun, bahkan saat Sehun sudah ada di hadapannya, Baekhyun masih berusaha menghindar.

"Byun Baekhyun berhenti!" sembur Sehun galak saat Baekhyun hampir berbalik untuk berlari.

Seperti sebuah perintah, Baekhyun berhenti mematung di tempatnya. Sehun berani taruhan Baekhyun benar-benar berusaha menghindarinya dua hari ini. Awas saja.

"Kemana saja ?" tanya Sehun dengan nada galak.

"Aku.. di sini," jawab Baekhyun sambil tersenyum kaku.

"Jangan bodoh," Sehun memutar bola matanya. "Kau menghindariku, hah ?"

Baekhyun kelihatan terguncang, matanya bergerak-gerak tidak tentu, seolah sedang mencari contekan untuk berbicara seperti apa lagi pada Sehun.

"Tidak," Baekhyun kembali bersuara. "Mungkin hanya perasaanmu saja."

Sehun tercenung. Benar kata Baekhyun. Mungkin hanya perasaan Sehun saja Baekhyun seperti itu. Lagipula, kalau memang Baekhyun menghindari Sehun, tidak ada salahnya. Sehun tak pantas marah, dia _bukan siapa-siapa_. Belum tentu Baekhyun menganggapnya teman, sebagaimana Sehun menganggap Baekhyun. Mungkin Sehun terlalu... _berharap ?_

"_Yeah,_" suara Sehun hampir pecah. "Mungkin perasaanku saja."

Sehun hampir menangis. Rasanya seperti menelan buah berduri. Belum pernah Sehun merasa sesedih ini ketika tidak dianggap sebagai seorang _teman_.

Saat Sehun hampir benar-benar menangis, seseorang menarik lengannya untuk berjalan menjauh. Sehun merasa sangat beruntung begitu mengamati cewek berambut _sandy_ yang menarik tangannya. Sehun berterima kasih banyak-banyak pada Yixing karena sudah mencegahnya untuk menangis di hadapan Baekhyun. Pasti memalukan sekali kalau sampai itu terjadi.

"Yixing, kemana saja kau ?" suara Sehun meninggi, kedengaran bahagia, bahkan ia sama sekali menggubris gerombolan cowok Teta yang sebelumnya mengejeknya.

"Maafkan aku. Aku harus mengunjungi temanku di hutan," jawab Yixing sambil menoleh pada Sehun, lalu kembali menyeret Sehun entah kemana.

"Siapa ?" Sehun agak penasaran.

Yixing memang menaruh minat lebih pada makhluk-makhluk mitologi. Hanya saja, Sehun tak pernah tahu kalau Yixing berteman dengan mereka, maksud Sehun, siapa lagi yang tinggal di hutan selain makhluk-makhluk seperti itu ?

"Para naiad," nah, benar 'kan ? "Kau bisa menemui mereka nanti. Sekarang, ada yang lebih penting."

Oke, kalau Yixing bilang ini penting, berarti memang _penting_.

Yixing menyeret Sehun menuju ruang piala di lantai lima, dekat ruang kepala sekolah. Sehun jarang sekali ke sini karena memang tak ada yang menarik di sini. Tidak seperti murid lain yang ke sini untuk melihat piala yang berhasil mereka dapatkan. Lagipula, Sehun tak pernah memenangi kejuaraan apapun.

Yixing mendorong Sehun menuju rak paling ujung, dengan banyak sekali figura yang dipajang di sana, mungkin ratusan. Sehun tak sempat menghitung karena pandangan matanya langsung tertuju pada figura yang terletak di barisan paling kanan.

Figura itu terlihat masih baru, lebih baru dari figura-figura lain yang kelihatan sudah dimakan waktu. Gambar bergerak dalam figura itu membuat Sehun tersenyum. Di dalam figura itu ada dirinya, Kris, dan Kai, para representatif di Liga Ivy dekade ini, lengkap dengan nama mereka bertiga yang diukir di bagian bawah figura.

"Ini sungguhan _aku_ ?" Sehun tidak menyangka wajahnya bakal dipampang di ruang piala ini.

"Tentu saja," Yixing terkekeh. "Siapa lagi representatif perempuan selain dirimu ?"

Sehun mau tidak mau mengangguk. Hanya dia representatif perempuan dekade ini.

"Tapi, itu bukan pertunjukan utamanya," Yixing menunjuk figura yang berada tak jauh dari figura dengan gambar Sehun. "Yang ini baru _bom_-nya."

Mata Sehun terbelalak saat mendapati kedua orang tuanya berada di dalam figura yang sama. Hanya saja, mereka kelihatan masih sangat muda, hampir seusia dengan Sehun sekarang.

Ibu Sehun kelihatan sangat mirip dengan dirinya, ditambah lagi dengan rambut panjangnya yang dibiarkan tergerai. Sehun merasa ia sedang melihat dirinya versi tiga dekade lalu. Ayah Sehun juga terlihat tak jauh berbeda dari yang sekarang. Hanya saja, ayahnya ini masih muda dan rambut di kepalanya masih utuh, tidak botak seperti sekarang.

Awalnya Sehun tidak menyadari. Butuh beberapa detik bagi Sehun untuk menyadari kalau kedua orang tuanya adalah peserta Liga Ivy tiga dekade lalu. Dan tulisan 'Zhang Lay' juga 'Kevin Lu' yang terukir di bagian bawah figura itu membuat Sehun yakin kalau orang yang di figura itu adalah kedua orang tuanya.

Yang menjadi pertanyaan Sehun, mereka dulu bertarung di Liga Ivy ?

"Kau tak pernah bilang ayahmu peserta Liga Ivy dulunya."

Saking komplikasinya keadaan, Sehun sampai tidak sadar kalau Baekhyun ada di sebelahnya. Mungkin, cowok berambut ungu itu penasaran dengan apa yang ingin ditunjukkan Yixing pada Sehun. Jadilah Baekhyun mengikuti mereka berdua.

"A-aku tak pernah tahu," Sehun tergagap, ia sendiri masih belum bisa percaya kalau kedua orang tuanya adalah peserta Liga Ivy.

"Dan gadis ini sangat mirip denganmu," ucap Baekhyun sambil menunjuk gambar Zhang Lay muda.

Sehun mengamati Baekhyun, lalu teringat kalau yang diperhatikan Baekhyun pasti ayahnya. Sehun menyandang nama belakang ayahnya, sementara di foto itu, ibu Sehun masih menyandang nama belakang dari kakek Sehun. Jadi, Baekhyun tak tahu kalau gadis itu adalah ibu Sehun.

"Itu ibuku," celetuk Sehun.

"Apa ?!" Baekhyun kelihatan terkejut dan Yixing hanya terkekeh. Sehun yakin Yixing sudah _melihat_ semuanya. "I-itu ibumu ?"

"_Yeah_, aku tak mungkin salah. Nama ibuku Zhang Lay.."

Sehun tercekat. Marga 'Zhang' terasa tak asing di telinganya. Selain fakta kalau nama keluarga dari ibunya memang Zhang, nama itu terasa sangat dekat dan Sehun hampir bisa mendengarnya setiap hari. Hanya saja, Sehun lebih memilih untuk mengabaikkan pemikirannya yang ini.

"Rata-rata peserta Liga Ivy merupakan turunan. Lihat ini," Yixing mengalihkan perhatian Sehun dengan menunjuk sebuah figura yang terletak tepat di sebalah figura orang tuanya. "Ini ibu Kris. Dan yang ini ayah Kai. Mereka menjadi peserta Liga Ivy satu dekade lebih cepat dari kedua orang tuamu."

Sehun mengamati figura yang ditunjuk Yixing, lalu beberapa foto lain. Rata-rata dari mereka memang berwajah mirip...

"Lalu ini ayah Profesor Minseok," tangan Yixing kembali bergerak ke figura orang tua Sehun. "Dan Profesor Minseok menjadi peserta Liga Ivy tiga dekade kemudian."

Sehun dan Baekhyun sama-sama terkejut. Awalnya, mereka hanya sibuk mengamati kedua orang tua Sehun, hingga tidak menyadari keberadaan satu laki-laki lain dalam figura itu, laki-laki berpipi tembam dengan rambut klimis dan kacamata bulat. Itu Profesor Minseok muda.

"Ya ampun," Sehun, Baekhyun, dan Yixing saling bertukar pandang.

"Bukan hal yang aneh kalau kau menjadi peserta Liga Ivy, Lu Sehun," ucap Yixing.

Sehun buru-buru menggeleng. Sehun hampir lupa kalau ia tak pernah memasukkan namanya ke dalam obor. Namanya muncul secara ajaib dan sekarang Sehun harus terjebak dalam kompetisi yang sudah merusak hubungannya dengan saudara kembarnya sendiri.

"Tidak," Sehun mundur. "Aku tak pernah memasukkan namaku. Kalian tahu itu."

Sehun memandangi Yixing dan Baekhyun secara bergantian, mencari pembelaan.

"Mungkin obor itu mengeluarkan namamu karena memang seharusnya kau menjadi peserta. Tapi kau tak pernah membakar kertas. Jadi, obor itu melakukan tindakan-"

Penjelasan Baekhyun dipotong Sehun dengan cepat.

"Kalau memang liga bodoh ini soal keturunan, seharusnya Luhan yang terpilih karena ia jelas-jelas membakar kertas sementara aku tidak," telinga Sehun memerah karena mengingat Luhan. "Seharusnya seperti itu."

"Mungkin kau... _spesial ?_" Baekhyun kelihatan seperti anak berusia lima tahun yang berusaha menghibur temannya, kalau mengabaikan tinggi hampir 180cm-nya.

"Tak ada yang seperti itu," Sehun berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak memeluk Baekhyun.

"Bisa saja," potong Yixing lagi. "Lihat ini."

Yixing menunjuk sebuah foto lain dengan gambar tiga orang laki-laki. Sehun yakin saat dekade itu terjadi pertumpahan darah habis-habisan karena ketiga pesertanya _laki-laki_. Pertarungan sengit. Tidak ada yang mengalah. _No mercy._ Sehun sampai bergidik membayangkannya.

"Tiga orang ini adalah sesuatu yang Baekhyun sebut _spesial_," jelas Yixing.

"Maksudmu ?" malah si pemilik istilah itu tak mengerti.

"Orang tua mereka bertiga tak pernah ada yang menjadi peserta Liga Ivy. Coba cari saja marga mereka bertiga di seluruh foto ini. Tak ada yang sama," Yixing mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh figura. "Mereka murni bertarung karena keahlian."

Sehun merasa tersindir sekarang. Jadi, Sehun bertarung karena keturunan. Oh, oke, seharusnya Sehun sudah merasa diberkati dengan itu.

Mendadak Sehun merasa tidak bangga sama sekali dengan posisi pertamanya di Liga Ivy. Toh, ini sudah menjadi _stereotype_ selama berabad-abad. Kalau orang tuamu peserta Liga Ivy, kemungkinan besar kau juga. Tak perlu ada yang dibanggakan.

"Sistem ini tidak banyak yang tahu," seolah Yixing membaca kegundahan Sehun. "Tak banyak yang tahu kalau rata-rata peserta Liga Ivy adalah turunan. Bahkan guru-guru sekalipun. Lagipula, ini hanya hipotesisku saja."

Sehun yakin hipotesis Yixing selalu benar. Tak mungkin meleset. Dia, 'kan, _melihat_. Hanya saja, si cowok berambut ungu yang berada di sebelah Sehun tidak seyakin Sehun.

"_Eung_, oke," Baekhyun menggaruk tengkuknya, seolah menyesal luar biasa sudah mempercayai omongan Yixing barusan. "Lalu, saat ayah dan ibu Sehun menjadi representatif Liga Ivy, siapa yang menang ?"

"Tentu saja ibu Sehun," Yixing melemparkan tatapan oh-ayolah. "Ibunya seorang Alfa. Alfa menang telak sepuluh dekade terakhir ini."

Mau tidak mau Sehun mengagumi ibunya sendiri. Sehun tak pernah tahu kalau ibunya adalah seorang peserta Liga Ivy, sementara ia bisa menang mengalahkan ayah Sehun juga Profesor Minseok. Keduanya laki-laki dan Sehun yakin itu bukan perkara mudah. Kalau ibu Sehun bisa memenangi ini.. mungkinkah ?

Tapi Sehun tak mau banyak berharap. Toh, dia tak menginginkan menjadi peserta liga ini.

"Aku rasa aku harus ke Bu Pomfrey sekarang. Tanganku harus sembuh sebelum babak kedua."

.

.

.

.

Sehun tidak menuruti perintah Bu Pomfrey.

Bu Pomfrey bilang, Sehun harus tidur selama lima jam setelah meminum ramuan di rumah sakit. Sayangnya, Sehun benar-benar tergoda pada arena panah saat ia berjalan menuju asrama Alfa.

Rasanya sudah lama sekali Sehun tidak memanah-walau kenyataannya belum genap seminggu. Tangannya gatal luar biasa, apalagi setelah melihat _bulls-eye_ baru yang masih mulus. Mungkin Profesor Minseok sudah menggantinya dengan yang baru setelah Sehun lubangi semuanya tempo hari.

Sehun mengamati tangan kanannya yang masih diperban. Walaupun sudah tidak digantung, Bu Pomfrey bersikeras agar Sehun tetap memakai perbannya sampai besok pagi. Agak mengganggu memang, apalagi untuk kegiatan Sehun di kamar mandi. Sehun enggan menjelaskan lebih rinci.

Jadi, Sehun berlari menyeberangi halaman depan gedung utama dan langsung melompat turun ke arena panah. Busur dan kantung anak panah masih tersusun rapih seperti biasa. Profesor Minseok memang sosok yang cinta kebersihan dan kerapihan.

Setelah memilih busur yang kelihatan paling layak dipakai dan mengambil dua kantung panah sekaligus, berjaga-jaga kalau ia butuh ronde kedua, Sehun memulai latihannya.

Seperti yang dilakukannya tempo hari, Sehun mengambil banyak anak panah sekaligus. Entahlah, sekitar tujuh ? Tanpa pikir panjang, Sehun mulai menembak dan anak panah itu bergerak seperti yang diinginkannya, bergerak ke arah berlainan dan menancap di tempat berbeda.

Sehun mencoba melakukan hal yang sama beberapa kali, sampai Sehun mengambil kesimpulan kalau tembakannya yang barusan bukan sebuah kebetulan seperti yang dipikirkannya selama ini. Sehun yakin ada kekuatan, atau paling tidak sesuatu, yang membuat Sehun seperti ini. Rasanya Sehun seperti dilahirkan untuk memanah.

Sehun teringat sesuatu.

Dulu, ayahnya pernah bilang kalau marga ibunya adalah 'Zhang', yang memiliki arti 'anak panah' dalam Bahasa Mandarin. Mungkinkan kemampuan memanah itu benar-benar dimilki keluarga Zhang secara turun-menurun ?

"Memangnya rumput lebih menarik dari memanah, ya ?"

Jantung Sehun hampir melompat dari rongganya saat seseorang berbicara tepat di belakangnya, membuyarkan Sehun dari renungannya. Sehun menoleh dan detakan jantungnya kian menggila ketika mendapati Kris tersenyum padanya. Atau lebih tepatnya menyeringai jahil ? Entahlah. Yang jelas otak Sehun berhenti bekerja saat melihat ekspresi itu.

"Aku hanya sedang.. berfikir ?"

Ironi sekali.

Ucapan Sehun lebih terdengar seperti pertanyaan daripada pernyataan.

"Maaf aku mengganggu," guratan di wajah Kris berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat. Sehun yakin Kris punya sopan-santun yang tinggi.

"Tidak," Sehun gelagapan. "Sungguh."

"Baiklah."

Kris yang pada awalnya percaya diri mulai kelihatan kikuk. Sehun melihat dengan jelas bagaimana Kris menggaruk tengkuknya ketika mereka terjebak dalam diam yang cukup lama. Sehun sendiri tidak tahu harus bicara apa. Dan pada akhirnya, ia teringat babak pertama Liga ivy.

"Kris, aku ingin bertanya sesuatu," Sehun melepas kantung panah dari pinggangnya. "Mungkin lebih enak kalau duduk."

Sehun mengembalikan peralatan memanah ke dalam gudang sementara Kris menunggu di bangku arena panah. Sehun kembali dengan setengah berlari. Sehun terlampau bersemangat. Jarang sekali ia punya kesempatan bicara dengan Kris, apalagi empat mata-selalu ada Junhong di sekitar Kris. Sehun ingin membuat yang kali ini... lebih baik ?

Sehun ikut duduk di bangku arena panah, tepat di sebelah Kris.

"Soal babak pertama," Sehun bicara hati-hati sekali. "Sebenarnya.. apa yang terjadi ?"

Wajah Kris tak terbaca. Mungkin Sehun menyinggung topik sensitif ?

"Kau benar-benar tidak tahu ?" dari sekian juta pertanyaan, Sehun bersyukur Kris memilih yang _ini_.

"Ya. Aku tidak tahu," Sehun memainkan ujung rambutnya. "Kau tahu, saat aku kembali, aku kehabisan tenaga dan berakhir dengan sangat memalukan."

Sehun menggeleng kuat untuk mengenyahkan rasa malunya yang hadir kembali. Pingsan di pelukan Profesor Joonmyun di hadapan hampir seisi sekolah terasa begitu menggelikan.

"Aku tidak mendapatkan penjelasan apapun setelahnya," Sehun menghela nafas.

Kris kelihatan ragu. Mungkin ada sesuatu yang tidak harus diketahui Sehun.

"Setelah masuk ke dalam labirin, aku mengalami ujian berat, kau tahu. Banyak sekali. Aku yakin kau juga mengalaminya," Kris menatap sepatu kets-nya yang basah dan ditempeli rumput. "Hanya saja, aku mengalami kecelakaan. Kai juga. Ada serangan Minotaurus dan itu sama sekali di luar ujian yang dibuat oleh Komite Liga Ivy."

Sehun serasa dicekik. Jelas-jelas Sehun juga mengalami serangan Minotaurus (bahkan ia diseruduk dan terlempar tinggi). Hanya saja, Sehun menganggapnya sebagai salah satu ujian dari babak pertama. Dan sekarang Sehun merasa beruntung bisa selamat dari makhluk seram itu.

"Tim penyelamat datang tepat waktu. Jadi, aku dan Kai dibawa keluar sebelum sempat mendapatkan piala."

Kris kelihatan kecewa bukan main. Sehun benar-benar tidak enak hati. Sehun menyesal sudah menanyakan soal ini. Kalau kata-kata adalah kertas, Sehun bakal membakar semua kata yang sudah ia ucapkan barusan hingga tak bersisa.

"Mungkin tim penyelamat kesulitan mencarimu. Dan sungguh untung kau kembali dengan selamat, apalagi dengan membawa piala itu."

Kris tersenyum ke arah Sehun dan Sehun bisa merasakan lututnya melemas.

Jadi, alasan kenapa Sehun tidak menemukan Kris maupun Kai dimanapun adalah ini. Setidaknya ada beberapa pertanyaan yang mengganjalnya selama empat puluh delapan jam terakhir sudah terjawab lewat percakapan empat matanya dengan Kris. Sehun yakin nanti malam ia tidak akan bisa tidur sampai alarm bangun pagi berbunyi.

.

.

.

.

.

Tidak ada perintah untuk babak kedua.

Tidak ada misi pemecahan masalah.

Dan itu buruk.

Sehun pikir babak kedua bakal berjalan seperti babak pertama. Misi, pecahkan _clue_, pertarungan, tentukan siapa yang menang. Terdengar agak menakutkan tapi _simple_. Setidaknya Sehun tahu apa yang bakal dihadapinya (walaupun sama sekali tak membantu di arena pertarungan). Sayangnya, babak kedua tidak berjalan seperti yang Sehun pikirkan.

Babak kedua kurang dari empat puluh delapan jam dan sampai sekarang kepala sekolah berwajah seperti malaikat itu belum memberikan perintah apa-apa. Sehun cemas bukan main. Tidak ada _clue_ itu artinya tidak tahu. Tidak tahu artinya buta. Sehun tidak mau dicemplungkan ke dalam bahaya dalam keadaan 'buta'.

Lagipula, dibabak pertama terjadi _kebocoran_ dengan masuknya Minotaurus tak diundang ke dalam labirin. Kemungkinan _technical error_ membayangi babak kedua. Sehun tidak bisa memikirkan makhluk mitologi yang mana lagi yang bakal muncul. Dan bisa saja Sehun terbunuh, 'kan ?

Tangan Sehun kebas begitu membayangkan dirinya terbunuh saat menjalani pertarungan di Liga Ivy. Tidak pernah ada yang menggaransi keselamatannya selama mengikuti liga yang tak pernah diinginkannya ini, bahkan Profesor Joonmyun. Sehun tidak mau mati konyol.

Sehun menggeleng kuat dan berusaha mencari pengalihan pikiran dengan mengamati sekelilingnya. Sehun sudah duduk di jendela dekat kamar mandi lantai empat sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu, menunggu Yixing yang sedang mengikuti pelajaran meramal.

Yixing bilang dia akan mengajak Sehun ke suatu tempat. Herannya, dia menyempatkan diri untuk mengikuti pelajaran Profesor Trelawny yang kelewat membosankan. Lagipula, Yixing 'kan bisa melihat masa depan. Untuk apa belajar meramal ?

Mata Sehun terhenti pada sosok jangkung yang sedang berdiri di sisi lain koridor lain, Kai. Matanya menadang lurus keluar jendela, tepat ke arah halaman utama. Tatapannya kelihatan sangat... berbeda ?

Kai terkenal dingin dan tertutup. Bicaranya sedikit, tak banyak orang yang tahu latar belakangnya, siapa temannya, dan siapa kekasihnya. Hanya saja, tatapan Kai kali ini benar-benar berbeda dari biasanya. Sehun bisa melihat dengan jelas bagaimana mata Kai menatap dengan tatapn lembut.

Objek apa yang bisa membuat Kai seperti itu ?

Sehun terlampau penasaran, jadi, ia mengikuti arah pandagan Kai untuk mengetahui siapa, atau mungkin apa, yang berhasil membuat Kai seperti itu.

Halaman utama kosong, tak ada siapapun di sana. Ini masih jam pelajaran dan sebagian besar murid masih berada di dalam kelas. Kalaupun ada yang tak punya jam, biasanya mereka memilih mengerjakan tugas atau makan di aula besar.

Sampai Sehun menangkap seorang cewek yang duduk di bawah pohon sambil membaca buku. Sehun kenal dengan cewek itu. Namanya Do Kyungsoo, Alfa juga. Kyungsoo masih kelas lima dan Sehun yakin buku yang dibacanya adalah buku tutorial OWLs (ujian akhir di kelas lima).

Do Kyungsoo adalah cewek manis dengan rambut hitam panjang dan muka super menggemaskan. Kyungsoo kelewat polos dan baik sampai-sampai ia sering dijahili oleh cowok-cowok Alfa. Kerennya, Kyungsoo tak pernah marah. Yah, walaupun Sehun yakin di dalam hati Kyungsoo menyimpan rasa benci.

Sehun tercekat. Mungkinkah Kai menyukai Kyungsoo ?

Sehun mengamati Kai dan Kyungsoo secara bergantian, memastikan kalau Kai benar-benar melihat ke arah Kyungsoo. Dan memang benar.

Tidak heran jika Kai menyukai Kyungsoo. Seperti dalam novel-novel yang dibuat oleh para Muggle-manusia normal, biasanya si dingin takluk pada si manis. Kisah cinta mereka pasti bakal menjadi kisah cinta paling romantis yang pernah Sehun dengar.

"Apa yang kau lihat ?"

Yixing membawa Sehun kembali dari dunia khayalannya.

"Tidak ada," mata Sehun langsung jatuh pada kalung berbentuk kepala kuda dengan satu tanduk yang menggantung di leher Yixing. Terlihat sangat mencolok karena besarnya dua kali lipat koin Galleon.

"Benarkah ?" Yixing melongok ke luar jendela, tapi Sehun mencegahnya.

"Kau mau membawaku kemana ?" Sehun berusaha mengalihkan perhatian Yixing.

"Ah, iya," Yixing menepuk jidatnya. "Kau sudah makan ?"

Sehun menganguk seperti anak anjing.

"Bagus. Karena kita perlu jalan jauh."

.

.

.

.

.

Benar saja.

Yixing membawa Sehun menyusuri pinggiran danau dan mereka berjalan saaangaaaaaaat laaamaaaaa. Sehun bisa merasakan lututnya lebam. Mungkin kakinya bakal patah jika Yixing membawanya lebih jauh lagi. Untungnya, Yixing bilang mereka sudah sampai.

"Sebenarnya, kita mau kemana ?" tanya Sehun, setengah merengek.

"Menemui temanku," Yixing melompat ke atas sebuah batu. Ia sama sekali tidak kelihatan lelah. Sehun sampai heran.

"Temanmu ?"

"Echo," Yixing berkacak pinggang dan tersenyum lebar.

"_Gema_ ?" Sehun agak bingung.

"Maksudku Echo dengan huruf E besar," Yixing mengkoreksi. "Naiad yang aku temui tempo hari."

Sehun membulatkan mulutnya tanda mengerti. Sehun tidak tahu alasan apa yang membuat Yixing ingin membawa Sehun pada Echo. Yang Sehun yakini, Yixing punya maksud dibalik ini semua. Yixing tidak akan membiarkan pertemuannya dengan Echo biasa-biasa saja.

"Aku ingin kau menemuinya karena dia temanku. Aku rasa kau dan dia bisa menjadi teman yang baik," ucap Yixing sambil lanjut berjalan.

Sedangkan Sehun agak kurang yakin dia bakal bisa berteman dengan makhluk mitologi.

Mereka sampai pada sebuah pohon yang tepat berada di bibir pinggiran danau. Ranting-rantingnya sedikit menjorok ke arah danau dan Sehun yakin tempat itu adalah tempat yang paling menyenangkan untuk nongkrong.

Semakin dekat, Sehun baru menyadari kalau ada seorang gadis yang duduk di atas akar pohon yang mencuat. Gadis yang mungkin seusia dengan Sehun itu terlihat cantik bukan main. Hidungnya bangir dengan wajah super tirus. Matanya yang tajam berwarna biru aqua terbingkai dengan alis tebal. Rambut hitamnya yang panjang sepunggung dikepang ke arah depan sehingga menggantung di bahunya. Sehun tak pernah tahu kalau naiad bakal secantik Echo.

"Hai, Echo!" sapa Yixing dengan nada riang.

Sehun mendelik begitu menyadari kalau Echo tak memiliki kaki alih-alih ekor ikan bersisik. Ouh, keadaan menjadi makin aneh saja.

"Yixing, kau datang!" ucap Echo sambil melambaikan tangan. "Siapa yang datang dengamu ?"

Sehun melihat Echo dari balik punggung Yixing, lalu melambaikan tangan. Sehun berusaha terlihat ramah walaupun faktanya sangat sulit untuk ramah pada makhluk semacam Echo.

"Sehun. Temanku," Yixing duduk di sebelah Echo sementara Sehun tetap berdiri.

Yixing dan Echo terlihat kontras sekali. Echo dengan ekor ikannya sementara Yixing dengan seragam Sekolah Ivy, bukan kombinasi yang cocok, terkecuali mereka sama-sama penggemar barang nyentrik dan gemar mengenakannya. Lihat saja kalung kerang yang menggantung di leher Echo, tak kalah nyentrik dari kalung unicorn milik Yixing.

"Bagaimana kabarmu ?" tanya Yixing.

"Suasana hatiku buruk sekali. Di bawah air sedang ada persiapan besar dan itu benar-benar menyebalkan, terutama bagi para naiad. Joonmyun memanggil para _nymph_ untuk muncul ke Reefs. Jelas-jelas naiad dan nymph tak akan bisa tinggal bersama! Sudah bagus mereka tinggal di dasar danau saja."

Sehun melongo mendengar rutukan dari Echo. Setengah bingung, setengah tidak mengerti. Atau sama saja. Mungkin Reefs itu semacam kerajaan di tengah danau ? Atau perumahan elit di danau ? Sehun tidak bisa membayangkannya.

Lalu untuk apa Profesor Joonmyun memanggil para _nymph_ ? Tertera jelas di buku sejarah kalau para naiad dan _nymph_ adalah musuh sepanjang masa. Walaupun mereka sama-sama roh air, terdapat perbedaan di antara mereka. Naiad menjaga perairan terang, sementara para _nymph_ menjaga perairan gelap. Bisa dikatakan _nymph_ memiliki karakteristik negatif, sementara naiad sebaliknya.

Sehun yakin apa yang dilakukan Profesor Joonmyun bukanlah suatu usaha untuk menyatukan kedua belah pihak yang terlibat permusuhan purba.

"Dan apa itu ? Mereka membuat altar baru! Menyebalkan sekali! Sudah ada terlalu banyak altar di Reefs," Echo memainkan ujung rambutnya. "Pokoknya di bawah air sedang sibuk. Makanya aku ke sini untuk menenangkan diri. Aku sudah lelah mendengar mantra-mantra menakutkan itu."

Dahi Sehun berkerut. Jika Echo mengatakan soal mantra, itu tandanya ada manusia di bawah air. Makhluk mitologi tidak melontarkan mantra. Mungkinkah kesibukan yang dimaksud Echo adalah persiapan untuk Liga Ivy ?

Mungkinkah arena babak kedua adalah... di dalam danau hitam ?

"Echo," Sehun mencebik. "Apakah yang kau maksud adalah persiapan Liga Ivy ?"

Echo tercekat, ia kelihatan menyesal sudah berkata panjang kali lebar dan tidak menyangka jika Sehun bisa menarik kesimpulan dengan sangat tepat. Sementara Yixing tersenyum penuh arti ke arah Sehun.

Mendadak Sehun yakin kalau Yixing membawanya ke sini untuk membocorinya sebuah _clue_.

"Ya ampun," Echo kelihatan panik.

"Benar, 'kan ?" desak Sehun.

"Aku harus bagaimana ?" Echo berbisik pada Yixing, tapi Sehun masih bisa mendengarnya.

"Tak apa," Yixing menyentuh bahu putih Echo. "Bukan kau yang membocorkan. Sehun yang menyimpulkannya sendiri."

Echo kelihatan gusar sekali, seolah membocorkan persiapan babak kedua Liga Ivy bisa membunuhnya dalam hitungan detik. Namun, pada akhirnya Echo mengalah dengan menganggukan kepalanya secara perlahan.

"Iya. Babak kedua Liga Ivy ada di dalam danau hitam."

Rasanya tenggorokan Sehun terbakar. Membayangkan misi keduanya ada di bawah air membuat Sehun ketakutan. Monster air lebih ganas daripada monster darat. Masalah berikutnya adalah para _nymph_. Sehun yakin para _nymph_ akan terlibat. Dan tentunya yang menjadi masalah utama adalah, bagaimana caranya Sehun bisa menahan nafas di dalam air.

Oke untuk tiga puluh detik atau lebih sedikit. Kalau untuk satu jam ? Sehun bisa mati.

"Bagaimana para representatif bisa melaluinya ? Kami bernafas dengan paru-paru," ucap Sehun sambil mengamati danau yang ada di hadapannya.

"Mungkin aku bisa membantu ?" suara Echo agak bergetar. "Aku bisa membantumu untuk bernafas di bawah air."

Sehun menatap Echo tak percaya. Belum ada satu jam mereka bertemu dan Echo sudah menawari bantuan ? Sehun yakin Yixing bermain di belakang.

"Pakai ini," Echo mencabut salah satu kerang dari kalungnya. "Lubangi ujungnya, beri tali, buat saja kalung. Pakailah saat kau sudah masuk ke air. Lepas saat kau kembali ke darat. Bisa membuatmu bernafas di bawah air."

Sehun menerima kulit kerang berwarna putih itu.

"_Time limit_ ?" Sehun memastikan.

"Tidak ada. Kau bisa menggunakannya selama yang kau mau," Echo menatap Yixing, lalu kembali menatap Sehun. "Hanya saja, ada resikonya."

Pikiran Sehun langsung melayang jauh. Apakah resikonya dia harus hidup di bawah air selamanya ? _Hell, no._

"Kalung itu adalah kalung naiad. Jika kau memakainya, itu tandanya kau sudah menerima anugerah dari kaum naiad. Jadi, kau harus berhati-hati terhadap para _nymph._ Kau tahu maksudku, 'kan ? _Nymph_ bisa menyerangmu kapan saja karena kau dianggap sebagai bagian dari kami," jelas Echo.

"Setidaknya lebih baik dari hidup di bawah air selamanya," timpal Sehun dengan senyuman jenaka.

Echo mendecih.

"Hidup di bawah air tidak buruk, tahu!" Echo melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada sambil memberengut. "Gunakan dengan baik. Semoga beruntung."

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun tak melihat Luhan dimanapun hari ini.

Sehun sudah mengunjungi tempat-tempat yang biasa didatangi Luhan, bahkan Sehun menyusup masuk ke dalam kamar anak laki-laki. Tapi, ia tidak menemukan Luhan dimanapun. Sehun juga sudah mencoba bertanya pada James dan Eric yang berada di kamar yang sama dengan Luhan, dan mereka bilang Luhan tak kembali ke asrama sejak semalam.

Perasaan Sehun mulai tidak enak. Sehun takut Luhan melakukan sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan. Siapa lagi yang harus disalahkan ? Jelas Sehun menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

Bahkan babak kedua Liga Ivy tidak bisa mengalihkan perhatian Sehun.

Saat para representatif diarak menuju danau hitam, Sehun terlihat seperti orang linglung. Berkali-kali ia menoleh ke arah serombongan anak asrama Alfa dengan atribut serba merah, tapi, ia tidak menemukan Luhan di antara mereka.

"Kau baik-baik saja ?" tanya Kris setelah menangkap gelagat Sehun yang aneh.

"_Yeah_," Sehun berusaha bersikap biasa. "Cuma gugup."

Kris tersenyum tanda setuju, sementara Kai mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Sehun yakin Kai juga tersenyum setuju. Hanya saja, ia masih terlampau gengsi untuk menunjukkan ekspresinya.

Arakan berhenti di dermaga sayap kiri. Ukuran dermaga kelihatan diperbesar dengan adanya tiga terusan kecil. Ada tiga bendera berbeda di setiap terusan, kuning-merah-biru, Beta-Alfa-Teta. Sehun yakin terusan dermaga itu adalah titik awal penyelaman mereka.

"_Representatives!_" Profesor Joonmyun memakai pengeras suara agar ratusan murid yang sekarang sudah duduk di bangku penonton yang dibuat di pinggir danau diam. "Semalam, sesuatu yang sangat penting telah dicuri dari para representatif."

Sehun, Kris, maupun Kai saling bertukar pandang. Sehun bertanya-tanya apa yang sudah dicuri. Seingatnya, sesuatu yang berharga bagi Sehun sekarang ini adalah gelang-gelang koleksinya. Tapi, Sehun ingat betul kalau gelang-gelangnya masih tertata rapih di dalam lemari asrama pagi tadi.

"Yang perlu kalian lakukan adalah mencarinya di dasar danau dan membawanya kembali dalam kurun waktu kurang dari satu jam," lanjut Profesor Joonmyun.

Sehun bertanya-tanya apakah Kris maupun Kai sudah tahu misi apa yang bakal mereka hadapi. Mereka kelihatan tegang, tapi tidak panik. Sehun yakin mereka sudah mempersiapkan beribu cara untuk bernafas di bawah air.

"Representaif, bersiap!"

Sehun menanggalkan jaket asrama dan celana panjangnya, menyisakan kaos warna merah dengan tulisan 'ALFA' di punggung dan _legging_ ketat panjang. Sehun juga sudah menyiapkan kalung kerang yang diberikan Echo kemarin lusa. Sekarang, Sehun tinggal berharap keberuntungan berpihak padanya.

Sehun berjalan ke terusan dermaga tengah diikuti Kris dan Kai. Sorak sorai ratusan murid dari tiga asrama berbeda terdengar di belakang. Yang paling keras tentu saja asrama Alfa. Mengingat kejayaan yang mereka raih di babak pertama, asrama Alfa percaya diri bisa melakukan hal yang sama di babak kedua. Yah, walaupun Sehun sebenarnya tidak yakin pada dirinya sendiri.

"_Wands on!_"

Sehun mengeluarkan tongkat _blackhorn_ 12 inchi miliknya., siap untuk melompat masuk ke dalam air.

Sehun melirik Kris yang merogoh kantung celana pendeknya, lalu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sana. Sehun tidak tahu itu apa, tapi bentuknya sangat menjijikan, sungguh. Kris kelihatan ragu, tapi detik berikutnya ia menelan benda aneh itu dan wajahnya mulai menghijau.

"Mulai!"

Sehun, Kris, dan Kai melompat secara bersamaan ke dalam danau.

.

.

.

.

.

Seperti yang diperintahkan Echo, begitu masuk ke dalam air, Sehun langsung memakai kalung kerang itu.

Awalnya tidak terjadi apapun dan nafas Sehun hampir habis karena menunggu terlalu lama. Hanya saja, di detik berikutnya, sakit luar biasa menerpa paru-paru Sehun.

Rasanya seperti dada Sehun digencet dari berbagai arah, dipaksa untuk mengecil. Kaki Sehun juga terasa kaku dan tidak bisa digerakan. Sehun terdorong ke dasar dengan cepat. Sehun rasa dia bakal mati. Sungguh, kalau dia benar-benar mati, Sehun bakal menghantui Echo dan Yixing seumur hidup mereka.

Hingga Sehun sampai pada titik dimana rasa sakitnya paling puncak, detik berikutnya, tubuhnya mulai melayang di dalam air. Sehun mengamati tangannya yang berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat. Ada selaput di antara jari-jari tangannya, selayaknya hewan yang hidup di bawah air.

Sehun juga bisa merasakan bagaimana tubuhnya memproses air yang masuk dan mengeluarkannya lagi. Di bawah telinganya terdapat katup yang membuka dan menutup setiap detik, selayaknya ikan. Dan parahnya, Sehun benar-benar punya bokong ikan sekarang.

Sehun ingin tertawa sekaligus menangis.

Dia tidak mati tapi dari pinggang ke bawah Sehun sama seperti Echo, ekor ikan bersisik warna hijau menjadi ganti dua kakinya. Kaos merahnya masih utuh, tak ikut berubah. Sehun yakin sekarang ia adalah duyung paling _fashion_ _disaster_.

Setelah menyesuaikan diri, Sehun mulai berenang menuju tengah danau. Sehun tak pernah tahu kalau bagian bawah danau bakal seperti ini. Ada banyak sekali rumput-rumput dan sulur panjang yang meliuk-meliuk, membentuk kesatuan lebat selayaknya hutan yang berada di sebelah Sekolah Ivy.

Ada banyak ceruk di sana-sini dan Sehun berusaha menghindarinya. Sehun tak ingin terjerumus masuk ke dalam ceruk itu.

Seperti yang dikatakan Echo, Reefs saat ini dipenuhi dengan _nymph_ dan Sehun yakin barang berharga miliknya disembunyikan di sana. Reefs adalah sisi terang dari danau ini. Jadi, Sehun tak perlu repot-repot melongok ke dalam ceruk-ceruk gelap yang menakutkan itu.

Sehun memutari sekumpulan sulur tanaman dan berusaha untuk tidak memasukinya. Kemungkinan ada banyak sekali makhluk menakutkan yang bersembunyi di baliknya. Sehun tidak ingin mengambil resiko lebih banyak.

Sehun tak tahu waktu, yang jelas, rasanya ia sudah lama sekali menyusuri dasar danau. Ternyata, danau hitam lebih luas dari yang terlihat di permukaan. Ditambah lagi tekanan air di dasar danau yang tak bisa dibilang biasa. Sehun yakin tubuhnya sudah hancur berkeping-keping kalau ia tidak memakai kalung kerang pemberian Echo.

Saat Sehun sedang mengamati sekelilingnya, tiba-tiba terdengar suara teriakan dan diikuti dengan ledakan. Sehun yakin asal suara itu tak jauh dari sini. Dan kemungkinan, tempat itu adalah tempat yang dimaksud oleh Profesor Joonmyun.

Jadi, Sehun mulai menggerakkan ekornya menuju barat, ke arah sekumpulan karang yang membumbung tinggi di dasar danau. Sehun bersembunyi dan melihat apa yang ada di dibalik sana. Dan untuk pertama kalinya, Sehun melihat _nymph_ dan dalam jumlah yang sangat banyak.

Ada dua ratus mungkin ?

Mereka berenang mengelilingi sebuah altar dengan tiga gelembung raksasa di atasnya. Sehun bersumpah _nymph_ adalah makhluk terjelek dan termenakutkan yang pernah dilihatnya. Para _dufflepuds_ peliharaan Profesor Minseok tidak ada bandingannya.

Para _nymph_ memiliki bentuk yang kurang lebih sama dengan naiad. Hanya saja, mereka memiliki kulit abu-abu yang keriput. Taring dan mata tajam yang mereka miliki juga sangat mengintimidasi. Apalagi dengan trisula yang mereka bawa kemana-mana, Sehun benar-benar ingin menyerah sekarang.

Tak maslaah ia kalah. Lagipula Seun tidak menginginkan liga ini.

Saat Sehun ingin berbalik dan benar-benar menyerah, Sehun baru menyadari kalau ada orang di dalam gelembung-gelembung yang dijaga para _nymph_.

Luhan, Kyungsoo, dan Zelo terjebak di dalamnya, nyaris meregang nyawa karena gelembung air itu mulai penuh terisi dengan air.

.

.

.

.

.

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Marga 'Zhang' dalam budaya Cina artinya 'anak panah'. Aku dapat informasi ini dari noverl Percy Jackson and The Heros of Olympus.**_


	4. The Last Battle

_**Agak kurang yakin dengan chapter ini. But, show must go on.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Katniss Mempersembahkan**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**BLACK PEARL CHAPTER 4**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**THE LAST BATTLE**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Sehun hampir berenang ke arah altar kalau ia tidak ingat pesan Echo.

Ada ratusan _nymph_ di sini dan kemungkinan Sehun dicabik-cabik dengan trisula adalah seratus persen-jika ia menunjukkan diri secara gamblang. Ditambah lagi, Sehun tidak mungkin menghadapi mereka semua. Untuk satu atau dua ekor mungkin bisa, tapi ini hampir dua ratus. Sehun masih sayang tubuhnya sendiri.

Sehun berusaha mengingat kelemahan _nymph_ yang pernah dibacanya dari buku. Hanya saja, otaknya berjalan makin lambat ketika di dalam air. Ingatan Sehun begitu kabur sampai-sampai ia tak ingat apa yang didapatnya dari pelajaran ramuan kemarin.

Pokoknya Sehun butuh rencana.

Sehun memperhatikan Reefs yang dikelilingi oleh karang-karang tinggi. Sebuah ide muncul ketika Sehun mendapati tumpukan karang yang berada tepat di belakang altar sedikit menjorok ke dalam. Jika Sehun bisa bergerak cepat ke sana sebelum air di dalam gelembung penuh, Luhan dan yang lainnya bisa selamat dan Sehun tidak akan dicabik-cabik para _nymph_.

Yang Sehun butuhkan sekarang adalah waktu sambil berharap air yang masuk ke dalam gelembung udara itu melambat.

Jadi, Sehun kembali berenang memutari karang dengan kecepatan penuh. Beberapa kali tanaman sulur menjerat ekornya, tapi Sehun dengan cepat meledakkan tanaman itu dengan tongkat sihirnya. Sekali lagi sihir Sehun bekerja di saat yang tepat.

Setelah meledakkan tumbuhan sulur terakhir, Sehun kembali mengintip ke balik altar. Sepertinya Poseidon sedang berpihak kepada Sehun, tak ada satupun _nymph_ yang menjaga bagian belakang altar. Jadi, tanpa berfikir dua kali, Sehun mulai berenang menuju gelembung udara.

Luhan terus berusaha untuk mencapai ruang di dalam gelembung yang masih terisi udara, sementara Kyungsoo dan Zelo juga melakukan hal yang sama. Sehun benar-benar tidak sanggup melihatnya.

Ucapan Profesor Joonmyun sesaat sebelum penyelaman di mulai kembali bergaung di otak Sehun. Inilah yang dimaksud oleh Profesor Joonmyun. Sehun harus membawa kembali Luhan dan Luhan-lah sesuatu yang berharga yang dimaksud.

Luhan menggedor-gedor gelembung begitu menyadari keberadaan Sehun. Buru-buru Sehun berenang mendekat dan berusaha menenangkan Luhan.

"_Hold on,_" bisik Sehun, sambil berharap suaranya bisa terdengar sampai di dalam. "Tenang. Aku datang."

Sehun mengamati sekeliling gelembung dan mencari tahu bagaimana caranya menghancurkan gelembung ini tanpa mengusik para _nymph_. Sayangnya, satu-satunya cara yang terus melintas di otak Sehun adalah meledakkan gelembung. Ledakan menimbulkan suara dan tidak bagus untuk kelanjutan hidup Sehun.

Ekor mata Sehun menangkap pergerakan lain di kejauhan. Kesiagaannya bertambah seratus persen mengingat serangan _nymph_ bisa terjadi kapan saja. Sehun menyiapkan tongkat sihir dan bersiap melontarkan mantra jika yang berenang mendekat dengan kecepatan tinggi itu adalah _nymph_.

Detik berikutnya, Sehun dibuat terkejut dengan meledaknya gelembung udara milik Kyungsoo. Rupanya Kai berenang dengan kecepatan tinggi dan langsung menabrak gelembung, hingga gelembung itu meledak dan membawa Kyungsoo pergi.

Kai memang sukses menyelamatkan Kyungsoo. Sayangnya, Kai memulai mala petaka bagi Sehun.

Seluruh perhatian _nymph_ di Reefs teralihkan pada altar. Sehun yakin mereka sudah melihat dirinya dan bersiap menyerang. Mata mereka berubah warna menjadi semerah darah. geraman terdengar dari segala arah dan nyawa Sehun benar-benar terancam.

Ledakan berikutnya mengejutkan Sehun. Kris datang dengan seekor ikan lele raksasa dan meledakan gelembung udara yang mengurung Zelo. Beberapa saat setelahnya Kris dan Zelo berenang menukik ke atas meninggalkan Reefs.

Tinggal Sehun dan Luhan sekarang.

Luhan bertambah panik ketika gelembung yang mengurungnya hampir terisi penuh dengan air. Begitu juga Sehun. Para _nymph_ mulai memprovokasi dengan berenang ke arahnya. Sehun tahu waktunya tidak banyak. Cuma satu hal yang harus dilakukan Sehun, menyelamatkan Luhan sekaligus menyelamatkan dirinya sendiri.

Jadi, Sehun berenang mundur, berusaha membuat jarak antara dirinya dan gelembung udara yang mengurung Luhan untuk melontarkan mantra.

"_Bombarda!_"

Ledakan besar terjadi dan gelembung yang mengurung Luhan pecah. Buru-buru Sehun menyambar pinggang Luhan dan berenang menukik ke atas. Sehun sedikit lebih unggul karena bokong ikannya. Ia bisa bergerak cepat di dalam air sementara Luhan tidak.

Saat cahaya mulai mendominasi, tubuh Sehun dan Luhan terlontar ke samping. Rasanya tubuh Sehun baru saja dihantam roket. Sehun dan Luhan terpisah beberapa meter dan itu tidak baik. Terpisah berarti kekuatan berkurang dan kemungkinan mereka selamat juga berkurang.

Sehun berenang ke arah Luhan, berusaha meraih lengan Luhan tapi sebuah hantaman lain membuat tubuh Sehun terlempar semakin jauh. Sehun ingin menangis sekarang. Para _nymph_ pasti sudah menyadari kalau Sehun memakai kalung para naiad.

Kalung kerang.

Sehun teringat kalung yang ia kenakan. Buru-buru Sehun melepas kalung kerang pemberian Echo dan bokong ikannya menghilang dalam sekejap. Selaput di antara jari-jarinya juga. Sayangnya, Sehun lupa kalau ini masih lima puluh meter di bawah air dan Sehun tidak bernafas dengan insang.

Perut Sehun sakit luar biasa setelah transformasinya. Sehun menunduk dan begitu terkejut saat mendapati kaosnya robek dan darah mengambang keluar dari perutnya. Sehun yakin trisula para _nymph_ berhasil mengenai perutnya. Dan rasa sakit itu baru terasa begitu Sehun sudah kembali menjadi manusia.

Sehun merasa ringan dan secara perlahan tubuhnya tenggelam. Sehun tak sanggup menggerakkan kaki maupun tangannya karena tenaganya sudah terkuras habis. Sehun tak pernah tahu kalau bertransformasi menjadi duyung bakal menguras tenaganya.

Jika tak ada yang datang, itu tandanya Sehun bakal mati. Cahaya di permukaan air terasa semakin jauh dan Sehun bisa merasakan telinganya berdenging. Sehun yakin tekanan air mulai menggerus habis telingannya dan dalam hitungan detik, ajal bakal menjemput Sehun.

Sehun sudah pasrah. Jika ia harus mati sekarang, Sehun baik-baik saja. Toh, Sehun bukan mati karena Liga Ivy. Sehun mati karena menyelamatkan Luhan, saudara kembarnya sendiri. Sehun masih ingat bagaimana wajah lega Luhan begitu menyadari keberadaan Sehun. Setidaknya, Luhan pernah bergantung pada Sehun, barang sekali dalam hidupnya. Sehun benar-benar baik-baik saja.

Saat Sehun benar-benar mengira dirinya mati, Sehun bisa merasakan seseorang menyambar tubuhnya, membawanya berenang ke atas. Tongkat sihir yang berada di genggaman Sehun berpindah tangan. Sehun menoleh dan mendapati Luhan membawanya berenang ke atas.

Luhan mengacungkan tongkat sihir milik Sehun, bersiap melontar mantra.

"_Ascendio!_"

Dan tubuh mereka meroket ke permukaan dalam hitungan detik.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun memimpikan ibunya.

Mereka bertemu di puncak sebuah gunung dan angin berhembus sangat kencang sampai rambut panjang Sehun beterbangan.

"Bu, aku lelah," mereka terlibat sebuah percakapan.

"Lelah karena ?" tanya ibu Sehun dengan halus.

"Entahlah. Aku hanya lelah dan bosan pada keadaan," jawab Sehun.

Ibu tersenyum, lalu menyentuh ubun-ubun Sehun.

"Kau tahu, mutiara hitam punya keindahan yang tidak bisa dilihat oleh sembarang orang. Hanya orang-orang tertentu yang tahu seberapa berharga mutiara hitam," Ibu melepaskan tangannya. "Kau punya sesuatu yang besar. Jangan menyerah pada keadaan. Tetap perjuangkan itu dan sesuatu yang besar itu bakal datang di saat yang tepat."

Sehun tidak mengerti ucapan ibunya, tapi ia tetap mengangguk.

"Bangun. Luhan menunggumu."

.

.

.

.

.

Mata Sehun terbuka lebar. Yang didapatinya adalah langit-langit rumah sakit Sekolah Ivy dan lampu klasik yang hangat alih-alih puncak gunung yang berawan atau bahkan danau hitam yang gelap.

Sehun menoleh ke samping dan mendapati Luhan tertidur dengan bersandar pada kasur. Ada lebam di pelipis kirinya. Sehun yakin lebam itu hasil dari serangan _nymph_ di dasar danau. Untungnya, secara keseluruhan tubuh Luhan baik-baik saja.

Tangan Sehun bergerak untuk mengelus surai hitam Luhan. Rasanya sudah lama sekali mereka tidak sedekat ini. Setelah perang dingin antara dirinya dan Luhan beberapa waktu terakhir, Sehun merasa bersyukur dengan adanya babak kedua. Luhan menyelamatkan Sehun dan itu artinya, mereka sekarang baik-baik saja. Seperti kata Yixing, mereka tidak bakal selamanya seperti ini.

Luhan tersentak saat meraih kesadarannya. Sehun mengelus rambutnya terlalu cepat.

"Sehun!" Luhan benar-benar kelihatan panik. "Kau bangun ?"

Sehun terkekeh.

"Tentu saja, Bung. Aku tidak mungkin tidur selamanya," Sehun meninju lengan Luhan.

"Ouh, kukira kau putri tidur," celetuk Luhan.

"Terserah."

Mereka terjebak dalam hening setelah terkekeh bersama. Baik Sehun maupun Luhan tak tahu harus memulai darimana. Setelah saling menjauhi untuk waktu yang lumayan lama, membuat sebuah percakapan menjadi hangat terasa begitu sulit. Apa Sehun harus bertanya 'apa kau masih marah ?', atau 'bagaimana kabarmu selama hidup tanpaku ?'.

"Hey," Luhan menggenggam tangan Sehun. "Terima kasih."

Sehun kembali tersenyum.

"Tidak," Sehun menggeleng. "Harusnya aku yang berterima kasih. Kau yang menyelamatkanku."

"Tidak. Bukan itu," Luhan kelihatan agak frustasi. "Bukan itu."

"Lalu ?"

Sehun bisa melihat bagaimana Luhan kehilangan kata-kata. Biasanya Luhan selalu bisa mengatur diri dan bicaranya.

"Untuk itu-" Luhan mengerang, lalu menghempaskan kepalanya pada kasur.

"Apa ?"

Luhan mengangkat wajahnya.

"Janji tidak akan ketawa ?"

_For the first time in forever_, Luhan memasang wajah memohon yang sangat imut pada Sehun, sampai-sampai Sehun tidak bisa menahan diri untuk mencubit pipi saudara kembarnya itu.

"Tentu saja. Untuk apa aku tertawa," Sehun mencubit pipi Luhan dengan gemas.

"Berhenti mencubit pipiku," Luhan menepis tangan Sehun. "Terima kasih. Aku masih menjadi orang terpenting dalam hidupmu."

Sehun melongo mendengar perkataan Luhan. Tentu saja! Luhan adalah VIP-_very important person_-dalam hidup Sehun.

"Bodoh," Sehun menoyor dahi Luhan. "Tentu saja! Kita sedarah, Bung. Kau orang paling penting selain ayah untukku. Kita lahir dari rahim yang sama. Kita tumbuh bersama. Bahkan kita makan, tidur, dan mandi bersama. Tak ada yang bisa menggantikan posisimu."

"Kupikir Yixing bisa. Kalian dekat sekali akhir-akhir ini."

Sehun tercenung. Mungkinkah Luhan... cemburu ? Cemburu pada kedekatan Sehun dan Yixing ? Yang benar saja!

"Yixing memang keren. Keren untuk jadi teman dan sahabat."

Sehun berusaha untuk duduk. Kepalanya pening luar biasa begitu ia berhasil duduk, tapi Sehun berusaha menahannya.

"Tapi kau tetap saudaraku yang paling hebat," Sehun menyentuh pipi Luhan. "Kau saudara paling sempurna."

Luhan tersenyum, Sehun juga.

"Aku tidak menyesal dikurung dalam gelembung udara untuk tahu bahwa kau masih menganggapku yang terpenting," Luhan menyeringai lebar. "Jadi, terima kasih."

"Sebagai ucapan terima kasih, bolehkah aku mendapat sebuah pelukan beruang ?" Sehun merentangkan kedua tangannya.

"Tentu. Sebuah pelukan beruang untuk Lu Sehun."

Luhan mencium ubun-ubun Sehun lalu memeluknya erat.

.

.

.

.

.

Untuk sesuatu yang besar, selalu ada harga yang harus dibayar.

Sehun tahu.

Hubungannya dengan Luhan jauh lebih baik sekarang. Mereka sering menghabiskan waktu bersama. Makan di aula besar, mengerjakan tugas di perpustakaan, bersantai di dekat auditorium, berlatih panah dan sihir, mereka lakukan bersama. Sehun tak pernah merasa sesenang ini.

Sekali lagi, ada harga yang harus dibayar.

Setelah kejayaannya di babak pertama, Sehun benar-benar terpuruk di babak kedua. Sehun berada di urutan terbawah Liga Ivy sekarang. Alasannya ? Tentu saja karena Sehun kembali paling akhir. Dan yang membuatnya semakin terpuruk adalah karena Luhan yang membawanya kembali, bukan Sehun yang membawa Luhan kembali sebagaimana misi babak kedua.

Kris berada di tempat pertama (ikan lele raksasa itu benar-benar membantu) dan itu membuat ocehan asrama Teta makin keras. Tak jarang mereka mengolok-olok Sehun, bahkan setiap anak Alfa. Olokan mereka benar-benar kelewat batas sampai-sampai beberapa siswa anak kelas satu yang tinggal di asrama Alfa menangis. Sehun benar-benar merasa bersalah.

Untungnya, tak ada satupun anggota asrama Alfa yang menyalahkan Sehun. Mereka menganggap kekalahan Sehun di babak kedua adalah sebuah kewajaran. Di tambah dengan keadaan Sehun yang mengenaskan saat kembali, tak satupun anak asrama Alfa yang tidak mendukung Sehun.

Sehun tidak menyalahkan Kris, tentu saja. Kris hanya melakukan tugasnya. Yang idiot adalah penghuni asrama Teta.

Paling tidak, Sehun senang melihat Kai menyelamatkan Kyungsoo. Setidaknya Sehun membuktikan analisanya kalau Kai benar-benar menyukai Kyungsoo. Gosip langsung menyebar layaknya tisu yang diberi air. Hampir seisi sekolah dibuat heboh karena Kai.

Mereka tak pernah terlihat dekat tapi Kyungsoo adalah orang terpenting bagi Kai ? Para tukang gosip senang bukan kepalang.

"Berhenti berfikiran jorok dan cepat rapikan bukumu," Sehun terkejut saat Luhan memukul bahunya. Terlalu banyak berfikir membuat Sehun tidak fokus. "Kelas sudah selesai."

"Aku tidak berfikiran jorok," protes Sehun sambil memasukkan buku ke dalam tas.

Sehun dan Luhan berjalan beriringan saat mereka keluar dari kelas sejarah. Berkali-kali Luhan menanyakan bagaimana perut Sehun yang sempat sobek karena terkena sabetan trisula para _nymph_. Sehun menjawab bahwa ia baik-baik saja, padahal untuk berubah posisi saja perutnya perih bukan main.

"Ngomong-ngmong, beberapa kali aku melihatmu ngobrol dengan si Teta itu," ucap Luhan.

Sehun yang sedang meminum air madu tersedak. Pikirannya langsung tertuju pada Kris. Memang mereka banyak ngobrol akhir-akhir ini. Tapi, Luhan tak menyebut nama Kris. Sehun tidak ingin kelihatan kentara.

"Siapa ?" Sehun pura-pura bodoh.

"Berhenti pura-pura bodoh," Luhan menaik-turunkan alisnya. "Kris Wu. Semester tiga belas. Asrama Teta."

Sehun membuang wajahnya. Ia malu bukan main. Yang tahu kalau Sehun tertarik pada Kris hanya Luhan. Dan sekarang Luhan sedang memojokkannya. Sehun ingin naik ke menara astronomi dan berteriak sekencang-kencangnya sekarang.

"Kalian semakin dekat ?" Luhan mengalungkan lengannya pada bahu Sehun.

"_Yeah_, lumayan," pipi Sehun memerah sekarang.

"Aku merestuimu dengannya. Aku tunggu tanggal jadian kalian," timpal Luhan sambil berlari meninggalkan Sehun.

"Apa maksudmu, hah ? Dan aku tidak butuh restumu! Luhan tunggu!"

Sehun berlari mengejar Luhan yang hampir berbelok di ujung koridor. Sehun ingin memukul Luhan yang bicara seenaknya. Tanggal jadian, huh ? Kris menyukainya saja tidak. Bagaimana bisa mereka memulai hubungan ? Yang benar saja.

Sehun tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi, setelah Luhan berbelok, terdengar suara ribut-ribut. Buru-buru Sehun menyusul dan mendapati banyak cairan tumpah di lantai.

"Luhan!" Profesor Sprout memekik marah, lalu tatapan tajamnya mengarah pada Sehun. "Lu Sehun, bisa kalian jelaskan kekacauan ini ?"

Sehun bisa merasakan seluruh murid yang berada di koridor mengamati mereka. Sehun ingin berteriak 'aku tak melakukan apapun, jangan lihat-lhat!'.

"Ini murni kesalahanku. Maafkan kecerobohanku," ucap Luhan sambil menunduk dalam. Sehun yang berdiri di sebelah Luhan hanya melongo seperti anak kecil.

"Kalau kalian mau bermain kejar-kejaran, halaman depan terbuka lebar untuk kalian! Jangan berlarian di koridor. _Act your age!_"

Profesor Sprout kelihatan sangat jengkel, jadi Sehun menyimpulkan kalau Luhan secara tidak sengaja menabrak dan menumpahkan cairan yang di bawanya. Luhan yang melakukan ini semua tapi Sehun juga terbawa. Rasanya predikat pembuat onar memang benar-benar melekat pada Sehun.

"Kalian beruntung semua guru sedang tidak ada waktu untuk memberi detensi," Profesor Sprout memungut kendinya. "Tuan dan Nona Lu, terutama Lu Sehun, kalian harus bisa menjaga sikap. Mengerti ?"

Sehun dan Luhan mengangguk seperti anak berusia lima tahun sementara Profesor Sprout memerintahkan seluruh murid yang berkumpul di koridor untuk bubar.

Setelah keadaan mulai normal, Sehun menendang pantat Luhan pelan.

"Aku yang kena."

"Maaf," Luhan menggaruk pantatnya. "Untung kita tidak kena detensi."

"Yah, untung sekali," Sehun memutar bola matanya. "Aku khawatir kau tidak terbiasa dengan hukuman. Kalau aku _sih_, sudah kebal."

"Terima kasih, Ratu Detensi," sindir Luhan.

"Sama-sama. Aku lapar. Ayo makan."

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun duduk di bawah pohon oak yang menjulang tinggi di halaman depan sekolah. Hari ini _mood_-nya bagus luar biasa. Sehun tidak ada kelas dan Yixing berjanji akan membawanya ke suatu tempat. Seperti biasa, Yixing tak pernah bilang akan membawanya kemana, tapi Sehun yakin Yixing bakal memberinya sesuatu yang menyenangkan. Sehun sampai tidak bisa menahan senyumnya. Dengan rambut hitam panjang yang dikepang ke depan (Sehun terinspirasi Echo) dan _sweater_ hijau _tosca_-nya, Sehun benar-benar terlihat seperti gadis yang paling bahagia sedunia.

Senyum Sehun makin lebar ketika mendapati Luhan, saudara kembarnya, berlari ke arahnya sambil menenteng bola takraw di tangan kirinya. Mata Sehun juga tidak bisa lepas dari _sweater_ yang dikenakan Luhan. Mereka memakai _sweater_ yang sama, pemberian dari ayah musim semi tahun lalu.

Sehun dan Luhan seperti saudara kembar paling kompak sedunia.

"Mau main ini ?" tawar Luhan begitu ia sampai di bawah pohon oak.

"Kau tahu seberapa mahirnya aku dalam permainan bola," ucapan Sehun penuh dengan sarkasme.

"Ayolah. Coba dulu," Luhan menarik tangan Sehun untuk berdiri. "Aku tak ada teman main."

"Pembual besar," Sehun merebut bola takraw itu dari tangan Luhan. "Seorang 'Luhan' tak punya teman main ? Yang benar saja."

Luhan terkekeh.

"Tendang bolanya," Luhan memberi isyarat.

Sehun tak yakin. Terakhir kali Sehun bermain sepak takraw, ia berakhir dengan detensi dari Profesor Minseok karena merusak tanaman hias.

"Tendang saja," Luhan memasang ancang-ancang.

Sehun menjatuhkan bola yang terbuat dari anyaman rotan itu dan menendangnya ke arah Luhan. Seperti perkiraannya, bola itu mengarah ke arah lain.

"Tendang dengan kaki bagian dalammu," jelas Luhan sambil memungut bola takraw.

"Aku tak bisa, Han," rengek Sehun.

"Coba lagi."

Luhan menendang bola ke arah Sehun tanpa aba-aba. Reflek, Sehun asal menendang bola dengan tenaga tak terkontrol. Bola yang terbuat dari rotan itu terbang menyeberangi lapangan dan menggelinding ke arah koridor panjang yang menghubungkan gedung utama dengan perpustakaan.

Sehun berniat mengejarnya, tapi, setelah melihat bola itu menggelinding ke arah mana, Sehun mengurungkan niatnya.

"Jangan diambil," tahan Sehun begitu Luhan berniat mengejar bola rotan itu.

"Kena-oh," Luhan tersenyum. "Baiklah."

"Jangan ganggu."

Sehun dan Luhan tersenyum begitu mendapati Kai dan Kyungsoo sedang bicara empat mata di koridor. Muka Kai serius bukan main sementara Kyungsoo kelihatan gugup. Sehun tidak tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan. Mungkin soal kelanjutan hubungan mereka ?

Babak kedua Liga Ivy tidak mungkin mereka lupakan begitu saja.

"Menurutku, kisah cinta mereka lebih keren daripada kisah Romeo dan Juliet," bisik Sehun sambil berkacak pinggang. "Mereka manis sekali."

"Aku tak pernah tahu kalau Kai menyukai bocah kecil itu," balas Luhan.

"Di saat semua orang tidak melirik Kyungsoo, Kai tahu yang mana yang keren," Sehun tersenyum puas.

"Setuju."

Sehun dan Luhan tersentak begitu suara lain bergabung dalam percakapan mereka. Sehun dan Luhan menoleh ke sumber suara dan mendapati Yixing berdiri di sebelah mereka sambil tersenyum manis, memamerkan lesung pipinya.

Sejak kapan Yixing di sana ?

"Apa kalian tahu salah satu rahasia kecil di Sekolah Ivy ?" tanya Yixing.

Sehun dan Luhan menggeleng bersamaan.

"Tanpa kalian sadari, ada sebuah sistem yang selama ini selalu berjalan," ucap Yixing sambil mengamati Kai dan Kyungsoo.

Sehun masih ingat soal sistem keturunan dalam Liga Ivy. Mungkinkah Yixing mau membahas soal itu lagi ? Kalau iya, Sehun bakal marah besar. Sehun benar-benar tak ingin membahas soal Liga Ivy di depan Luhan lagi.

"Kebanyakan Beta selalu jatuh cinta pada para Alfa," ucap Yixing.

Sehun dan Luhan saling tatap, lalu sama-sama setuju. Banyak sekali pasangan di sekolah mereka yang terdiri dari Alfa dan Beta, yah walaupun kombinasi lain juga mendominasi.

"Wajar kalau Kai suka Kyungsoo," ucap Yixing.

"Menurutmu, apa yang menyebabkan mereka seperti itu ?" tanya Luhan sambil mengamati Yixing, atau lebih tepatnya rompi koboy Yixing yang benar-benar mencolok.

"Karena memang seharusnya seperti itu," jawab Yixing dengan sorot mata dalam.

Sehun yakin Yixing tahu yang sebenarnya. Bergaul dengan cewek nyentrik itu membuat Sehun bisa membaca ekspresinya.

"Oh, iya," Yixing merogoh kantung rompi koboy-nya, lalu mengeluarkan sebuah bungkusan. "Aku ingin mengajak Sehun ke suatu tempat."

"Kemana ?" Luhan lebih terlihat seperti memprotes daripada bertanya, sementara Yixing menyerahkan bungkusan itu pada Sehun.

"Ikut saja," Yixing mulai berjalan ke sudut halaman. "Luhan boleh ikut."

.

.

.

.

.

Lagi-lagi Yixing membuat Sehun berjalan sangat jauh.

Hanya saja, kali ini Yixing menggiring si kembar Lu jauh ke dalam hutan. Sehun sudah ratusan kali masuk ke dalam hutan, jadi dia baik-baik saja. Sayangnya, Luhan tidak.

Luhan kelihatan terganggu sekali dengan banyaknya serangga dan rumput setinggi pinggang yang mendominasi hutan, atau peri hutan yang terus-terusan ngomel karena merasa terganggu. Sehun yakin ini kali pertama Luhan masuk hutan sejauh ini.

"Apa kau lelah ?" tanya Luhan sambil memanjat sebuah batu besar.

"Sedikit," jawab Sehun sambil bersandar pada batu.

"Kira-kira berapa lama lagi kita jalan ?" Luhan kedengaran agak jengkel.

"Sebentar lagi," jawab Yixing sambil membersihkan sepatu boots warna merahnya. "Hanya perlu melewati bukit kecil itu dan kita sampai."

Sehun dan Luhan melongo. 'Hanya' ? Yang benar saja. Bukit itu masih jauh dan kelihatan curam dengan batu-batu dan akar-akar yang melilitnya. Sebenarnya Yixing punya tenaga seberapa besar, _sih _?

"Han, kurasa aku tidak bisa jalan lagi," Sehun selalu menjadi lebih manja ketika Luhan berada di sekitarnya.

Luhan melompat turun dari batu, lalu berjongkok di depan Sehun.

"Ayo."

Sehun naik ke punggung Luhan, lalu mereka melanjutkan perjalanan. Mungkin mereka sudah berjalan lebih dari satu jam, tapi, Yixing tidak kelihatan lelah sama sekali. Sehun sampai heran. Mungkinkah kemampuannya melihat masa depan bisa membuat Yixing menjadi lebih bugar ?

Luhan menurunkan Sehun dari punggungnya begitu mereka mulai mendaki. Beberapa kali Sehun terpeleset, Luhan juga, sedangkan Yixing melangkah dengan tepat dan masih memimpin mereka dengan semangat.

Butuh waktu yang lama bagi Sehun dan Luhan untuk menyusul Yixing yang sekarang sudah mencapai puncak. Yixing kelihatan santai sekali saat duduk di atas sebuah batu, menunggu Sehun dan Luhan yang sampai _berdarah-darah_ demi mencapai puncak.

Begitu Sehun meraih sebuah akar tertinggi dan mencapai puncak, mulut Sehun terbuka lebar karena tak bisa mempercayai penglihatannya.

Seekor naga yang dirantai tertidur di cerukan tepat di bawah mereka.

Sehun menatap Yixing yang benar-benar kelihatan santai, seolah naga bernapas api yang di bawah itu adalah kucing berbulu halus yang sedang tidur di sofa.

Luhan sama terkejutnya dengan Sehun ketkia ia berhasil mencapai puncak.

"Naga ?" bisik Sehun pada Yixing.

"Ya," Yixing menyibak rambut panjangnya yang dibiarkan tergerai. "Naga Hungaria. Lumayan langka. Keren, 'kan ?"

Sehun rasa kepala Yixing baru saja terbentur batu.

"Naga ini yang akan menjadi ujianmu di babak terakhir," lanjut Yixing.

Sehun tersentak. Yixing tak pernah mengutarakan apa yang harus dihadapi Sehun secara gamblang. Yixing biasanya hanya memberi petunjuk-petunjuk kecil dan membiarkan Sehun bekerja dengan otaknya sendiri. Untuk yang kali ini, mungkinkah Yixing melihat peluang Sehun begitu kecil hingga memberikan petunjuk secara gamblang ?

"Bagaimana kau tahu ?" tanya Luhan.

"Dari para peri hutan. Naga ini didatangkan saat babak kedua supaya tak ada yang tahu karena semua orang sedang berkumpul di danau," jelas Yixing.

Sehun diam saja. Tiba-tiba otaknya memutar memori saat ia masih kelas satu, di hari pertamanya di Sekolah Ivy. Waktu itu Sehun mendapatkan pelajaran sejarah sihir untuk pertama kalinya dan Profesor Testa menjelaskan tentang sejarah Sekolah Ivy.

Setiap nama asrama mewakilkan tiga kekuatan yang menyokong Sekolah Ivy. Alfa dengan angin, Beta dengan air, dan Teta dengan api. Setiap Alfa, Beta, dan Teta juga memiliki kemampuan lain yang menjadi ciri khas. Yang jelas, kemampuan-kemampuan itu ada sangkut pautnya dengan naga, yang menjadi lambang utama Sekolah Ivy (naga dengan perisa bergambar lambang Alfa, Beta, dan Teta).

Satu yang Sehun ingat, para Teta adalah pemburu naga. Jadi, jika babak ketiga ada hubungannya dengan naga, Kris unggul.

"Kaliah tahu, setiap nama yang menjadi nama asrama di Sekolah Ivy bukan hanya sekedar nama saja," Yixing seolah membaca pikiran Sehun (atau memang membacanya). "Kekuatan yang dimiliki setiap asrama, angin-air-api, bukan datang dengan sendirinya."

"Maksudmu ?" Luhan terlihat sangat penasaran.

"Sekolah ini didirikan oleh tiga penyihir terkuat," Yixing menyentuh kalung unicorn-nya. "Penyihir angin, penyihir air, dan penyihir api. Alfa, Beta, dan Teta."

Sehun masih ingat tentang tiga kekuatan itu. Kekuatan angin, air, dan api adalah tiga elemen utama yang membentuk sihir, disebut _Deep Magic_ yang sebenarnya sama sekali Sehun tak mengerti.

"Aku tak pernah tahu kalau Sekolah Ivy memiliki sejarah sehebat itu," bibir Sehun bergerak sendiri.

Yixing tersenyum, lalu meraih tangan kiri Sehun yang belepotan tanah.

"Tanda lahir ini bukan sembarang simbol," mata Yixing terlihat sangat dalam, seolah ia baru saja membeberkan sesuatu yang besar pada Sehun. "Tanda lahir ini adalah sesuatu yang besar."

"Maksudnya ?"

"Kau pernah mengendalikan angin, 'kan ?" tanya Yixing.

Sehun tercekat. Memorinya bergerak cepat ke kejadian empat minggu lalu, saat Sehun berada di dalam labirin dan tubuhnya terlempar ke atas karena serudukan menyakitkan dari Minotaurus sialan itu. Sehun menyelamatkan dirinya sendiri dengan... angin.

"Bagaimana kau tahu ?" Sehun benar-benar terkejut.

"Kemampuan memanahmu, itu bukan semata-mata karena keturunan dari keluarga Zhang," Yixing mengabaikan pertanyaan Sehun. "Kau bisa memanah dengan baik karena kau bisa mengendalikan angin. Angin menuruti apa yang kau inginkan. Sihirmu adalah angin, Lu Sehun."

Sihir Sehun yang tak pernah bekerja dengan baik selama ini ternyata ada alasannya. Sihir Sehun bukan dengan tongkat sihir, tapi dengan angin.

"Soal _Deep Magic_, kalian pernah dengar, 'kan ?"

Sehun dan Luhan mengangguk bersamaan.

"Para keturunan penyihir yang memiliki _Deep Magic_ semakin sedikit. Mereka diburu habis-habisan tiga dekade lalu, di saat dunia sihir dalam masa-masa gelap, dikuasai oleh pemberontak, terutama keturunan penyihir angin yang memiliki kekuatan paling besar."

Sehun teringat revolusi besar yang terjadi tiga dekade lalu. Sehun mendengarnya dari ayah, tapi, Sehun tidak mengetahuinya secara menyeluruh karena saat itu, Sehun belum lahir.

"Kalian tahu," Yixing menyentuh tanda lahir Sehun. "Keturunan penyihir angin hampir punah. Hanya beberapa yang tersisa-"

Yixing menggantung kalimatnya.

"-termasuk ibumu," iris mata Yixing mulai berubah warna menjadi biru terang. "Kau bukan seorang Kekkaishi penganut ajaran Hazama seperti yang pernah kau sebutkan, kau keturunan penyihir angin. Kau pemilik _Deep Magic_."

Sehun tak tahu apa yang terjadi pada Yixing. Matanya menyala seperti lampu neon, terlihat agak menakutkan tapi Sehun tak ingin pergi. Sehun ingin mendengar penuturan lebih lanjut tentang dirinya juga ibunya.

"Kau besar, Lu Sehun. Kau penyihir angin terkuat saat ini. _Deep Magic_ berada di genggamanmu," mata Yixing kian terang. "'_Gelap bangkit. Kelabu jadi selimut bumi. Angin, air, dan api kembali membawa cahaya dan mengalahkan gelap.'_"

Suara Yixing berubah jadi begitu tua dan dalam saat menyebutkan tiga kalimat terakhir. Bahu Sehun sampai bergetar. Sehun bisa merasakan suhu di sekitarnya menurun dan angin berhembus lembut, seolah alam ikut berbicara melalui Yixing.

"Kau bicara apa, _sih_ ?"

Suara Luhan seolah menyadarkan Yixing dari kerasukan. Mata Yixing kembali normal dan angin tak lagi berhembus.

"Apa ?" Yixing mengerjapkan matanya. Yixing kelihatan seperti orang bingung sekarang. Mungkinkah Yixing tidak sadar dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi padanya ?

"Kau aneh. Matamu bercahaya," komentar Luhan.

"Benarkah ? Aku tak tahu kalau mataku bisa mengeluarkan cahaya," ucap Yixing. "Oh, iya. Sehun, sekarang kau turun ke bawah dan beri naga itu makan."

"Apa ?!"

Sehun dan Luhan memekik bersamaan. Memberi makan naga ?! Cari mati!

"Percaya padaku. Keluarkan bungkusan yang tadi. Di dalamnya ada daging rusa segar," ucap Yixing.

Luhan gelagapan begitu tahu Sehun menuruti perintah Yixing tanpa membantah. Sehun tahu Yixing sedang membantunya untuk melesaikan babak ketiga, sementara Luhan yang tak mengerti keadaan cuma menganggap Sehun sinting karena saudara kembarnya itu benar-benar memanjat turun ke cerukan.

Sehun sampai di dekat cakar raksasa naga itu. Seperti yang diperintahkan Yixing, Sehun mengeluarkan daging rusa segar dari dalam kantungnya. Seperti mendapat sinyal, naga itu membuka matanya perlahan. Sehun yakin naga itu mencium bau makanan.

"Ulurkan daging itu, biarkan dia makan," Yixing memberi perintah dari atas bukit.

Sehun sempat ragu, tapi ia tetap mengulurkan segumpal daging rusa segar yang diberikan Yixing. Naga itu juga kelihatan ragu, tapi, beberapa detik kemudian, naga itu mulai menjilati dengan lidahnya yang sebesar papan seluncuran.

Sehun sempat terkejut dengan reaksi naga yang didatangkan dari negara lain itu. Naga itu sangat tenang, bahkan setelah tahu ada orang yang mendekatinya. Sehun tak yakin naga itu benar-benar akan menjadi ujian di babak terakhir Liga Ivy.

"Sentuh dahinya," perintah Yixing lagi.

Sehun kembali mengulurkan tangannya, lalu mengelus dahi naga itu. Sehun tak pernah tahu kalau naga suka dibelai, tapi naga itu benar-benar suka dibelai. Lihat saja matanya yang tertutup dan dengkuran keras dari mulutnya menandakan kalau naga itu merasa nyaman.

"Siapa namamu ?" bisik Sehun, walaupun Sehun tak yakin naga ini bisa bicara. "Bolehkan aku memanggilmu Mumble ?"

Naga itu membuka matanya yang sebesar bola basket, kelihatan berfikir, lalu menganggukkan kepala besarnya. Sehun agak terkejut begitu tahu kalau naga itu mengerti ucapannya, lalu ia tersenyum puas.

"Baiklah. Senang bertemu denganmu, Mumble," ucap Sehun sambil memeluk leher super besar Mumble.

Yixing dan Luhan yang masih berada di puncak bukit tersenyum begitu melihat kedekatan yang langsung terjalin antara Sehun dan naga itu. Sehun dan Mumble kelihatan sangat serasi.

"Apa yang membuat naga itu begitu jinak ?" tanya Luhan pada Yixing.

"Karena para Alfa adalah penjinak naga," jawab Yixing sambil menatap Sehun dari kejauhan. "Menjinakkan lebih baik daripada memburu, 'kan ?"

.

.

.

.

.

Tangan Sehun kebas.

Pagi ini adalah mimpi buruknya.

Profesor Joonmyun bilang, para representatif akan mendapat undian naga.

Itu artinya, jika Sehun tak mendapatkan Mumble, usahanya menjinakkan naga dari Hungaria itu terasa sia-sia.

Tangan Sehun bergetar saat tangannya masuk ke dalam kantung yang berisi avatar para naga yang bakal jadi lawan para representatif nanti. Kris mendapatkan Chinese Fireball sementara Kai mendapatkan Naga Yunani. Sehun tak yakin naga yang tersisa di dalam kantung adalah Mumble, tapi Sehun tak mau patah semangat.

Sehun menahan senyumnya begitu menarik keluar avatar naganya. Seekor naga kecil dengan tanduk yang berjajar dari kepala hingga punggungnya serta sayap dan cakar bergerak-gerak di atas tangan Sehun. Mumble yang akan menjadi lawannya nanti.

"_Representatives!_" Profesor Joonmyun kembali memusatkan perhatian para representatif padanya. "Babak ketiga akan sangat berbeda dengan babak-babak sebelumnya."

Tak hanya para representatif, para murid yang sudah berkumpul di halaman depan Sekolah Ivy juga ikut diam, mendengarkan misi apa yang bakal diberikan.

"Babak ketiga akan berjalan sangat panjang, karena babak ini adalah babak yang menentukan siapa yang bakal jadi pemenang. Tidak boleh ada perbekalan yang dibawa dari sini, karena kalian harus menemukan kebutuhan kalian sendiri di arena pertarungan," Profesor Joonmyun mengangkat tongkat sihirnya dan ransel milik para representatif menghilang seketika.

Sehun mencelos. Di dalam tasnya ada panah dan belati. Jika Sehun harus terjun ke arena tanpa dua senjata itu, Sehun tidak yakin dia bisa bertahan lama. Sehun ingin menangis sekarang.

"Misinya," Profesor Joonmyun memasukkan tongkatnya ke dalam jubah abu-abunya. "Setiap naga menjaga mutiara hitam yang harus kalian ambil. Mutiara hitam itu adalah kunci yang bisa membantu kalian kembali. Dan ingat, hanya ada satu _portkey_ untuk satu mutiara hitam yang tersedia."

Sehun, Kris, dan Kai saling tatap. Jika seperti ini, Ini adalah pertarungan dari leher ke leher.

"Sama seperti yang lalu, siapa cepat, dia juara. Sang juara akan otomatis membawa kembali semua representatif begitu mengaktifkan _portkey _dan permainan akan berhenti. Dan yang memegang _portkey_, dialah yang juara."

Kaki Sehun bergetar karena gugup luar biasa. Sehun tak pernah ingin ber-d_issaparate_ lagi setelah babak pertama yang lalu.

"_Representatives!_" Profesor Joonmyun kembali mengangkat tongkat sihirnya, sementara Sehun melihat ke arah Luhan yang duduk di bangku penonton. Luhan memberi semangat dari jauh. "Bersiap!"

Sehun menggenggam tongkat sihirnya.

"Mulai!"

Para representatif menghilang dari halaman depan Sekolah Ivy.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun terlempar keluar dari kegelapan dan mendarat di atas lumpur. Pantatnya mendarat terlebih dulu dan Sehun merasakan ngilu luar biasa di tulang ekornya.

Sehun mengamati sekeliling dan mendapati dirinya mendarat di pinggir rawa. Ada banyak sekali tanaman mangrove dengan akar tinggi, tipikal rawa hutan tropis. Mata Sehun terjatuh pada batas akar pohon yang basah. Tingginya paling tidak sedahi Sehun. Dan sekarang hampir senja, itu tandanya air rawa bakal naik sebentar lagi.

Sehun memanjat naik ke akar-akar mangrove, berusaha mencapai titik kering dari akar. Sehun lelah bukan main dan Sehun ingin istirahat (ber-_dissapaarte_ benar-benar menguras tenaganya), paling tidak sampai besok pagi, sebelum Sehun memulai pencarian Mumble. Sehun harus yakin tempat yang ditidurinya tidak akan tergenang air. Jadi, Sehun memilih akar tertinggi.

Seharusnya Sehun membuat bifak, tapi tak yakin ia bisa memotong akar-akar mangrove tanpa belati. Akhirnya, Sehun memilih akar yang bisa digunakan untuk berbaring, atau paling tidak duduk.

Setelah meyamankan posisinya, Sehun mulai melumuri tangan dan wajahnya dengan lumpur yang menempel di bajunya. Ada banyak sekali nyamuk di sini dan Sehun tidak mau bangun dalam keadaan wajah bentol-bentol.

"_Protego Totalum._"

Sehun mulai melontarkan mantra pelindung yang diingatnya.

"_Salvio Hexia._"

Sehun sendirian dan ia tak yakin ia bakal baik-baik saja saat tidur.

"_Repello Muggletum._"

Rasanya Sehun seperti berada di dalam _survival game_. Sendirian, tanpa perbekalan, benar-benar bertahan dan menjalani hukum rimba yang sekarang sedang berjalan. Tak pernah sekalipun terfikirkan di dalam otak Sehun kalau ia bakal tidur sendirian di pinggir rawa dan hutan mangrove dengan bahaya yang bisa datang kapan saja.

Liga Ivy benar-benar merubah gaya hidup Sehun.

"_Mufflioato._"

Setelah merapalkan mantra terakhir, Sehun menyandarkan tubuhnya pada pohon mangrove dan mulai beristirahat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TO BE CONTINUED**


End file.
